Nuevos rivales y nuevos gundams
by Mizao-Ul-Copt y Filia-Mak
Summary: La historia se ubica en el año 198 AC, y los pilotos viven tranquilamente hasta que un antiguo enemigo olvidado vuelve a dar la cara. ¿que se traera entre manos?¡¡TERMINADA!!
1. Default Chapter

Prologo  
  
Estamos en el año 198 AC, la tierra y las colonias espaciales habían alcanzado su objetivo y podían gozar de una verdadera paz. Esto fue gracias a numerosos esfuerzos de personas que mediante sus valerosas acciones lograron llegar a un acuerdo político basado en ideologías pacifistas. Se había comenzado un proceso de desarme total tanto en las colonias como en la tierra, numerosos grupos y organizaciones se unieron con la intención de cerrar todas aquellas bases militares que una vez existieron durante la guerra de la alianza y las colonias espaciales. Grupos como los preventores, se encargaron de buscar y desarmar cada mobile suit y armas de guerra, para luego destruirlas con el propósito de alcanzar lo que se llama "una verdadera paz".  
Gracias a los esfuerzos de la viceministra Darlian de relaciones exteriores, los mobile suit ya no eran utilizados para la guerra, si no para el desarrollo y progreso de la humanidad, y para reconstruir lo que la guerra había devastado, estos principalmente se usaban para reparar colonias y para trabajos científicos de exploración y para la obtención de recursos naturales.  
Los Gundam y sus pilotos ya son reconocidos como héroes que una vez lucharon por las colonias para traer la paz. Todos los habitantes tanto en la tierra como en las colonias eran vistos como iguales, y habían cesado las diferencias al respecto.  
En esta nueva era encontramos a los pilotos Gundam con una nueva vida. Duo Maxwell vive en la colonia L2, trabaja como proveedor de refacciones para mobile suit y tiene su propio taller mecánico, Hilde es socia en su negocio, y es la encargada de llevar las cuentas. Quatre Raberba Winner, esta encargado de la empresa de su familia con la ayuda de sus hermanas mayores, y además trabaja junto con Relena para mantener la paz. Trowa Barton, esta actualmente en el circo, actuando junto con Catherine. Wufei Chang trabaja con los preventores junto con Sally Po y Lady Une. Heero Yui vive en la tierra, su paradero es desconocido, aunque se sabe que trata de llevar su vida lo mas normal posible. Relena concentra sus esfuerzos en un nuevo trabajo llamado "proyecto Terra" para crear colonias en Marte. 


	2. Cap1: Extraños rumores

Capitulo I  
Extraños rumores  
  
La viceministra Darlian se encuentra dando una conferencia con varios lideres sobre el futuro proyecto terra.  
  
"este proyecto ampliara los horizontes del hombre y estrechara los lazos entre la tierra y las colonias" dijo Relena.  
  
"me parece muy bien viceministra, los primeros pasos del proyecto se llevaran a cabo dentro de un mes" dijo uno de los lideres presentes.  
  
"los mobile suit ya están listos y se les proveerá de las herramientas necesarias" dijo otro de los lideres.  
  
"solo falta afinar algunos aspectos" dijo uno de los ingenieros a cargo.  
  
"me parece muy bien caballeros, mientras mas pronto comencemos mejor, con su permiso me retiro" dijo Relena.  
  
Relena se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió a la puerta, al salir se encontró con Quatre.  
  
"buenos días señorita Relena" dijo Quatre sonriendo.  
  
"muy buenos días Quatre, que noticias me traes" dijo Relena mientras se encaminaban a su oficina.  
  
"han terminado los preparativos de mi empresa para este proyecto y los trabajadores están listos para iniciar la construcción" dijo Quatre.  
  
"me alegra escucharlo, realmente me preocupa la reacción de algunas personas sobre la realización de este proyecto" dijo Relena.  
  
"es cierto, he escuchado rumores de movimientos extraños por parte de ciertas personas en la tierra" dijo Quatre con aire preocupado.  
  
"no hay que preocuparse tanto, porque se ha alcanzado la paz pero siempre lo mas difícil es mantenerla" dijo Relena entrando a su oficina.  
  
En la colonia L2 encontramos a Duo "trabajando" muy afanosamente en su negocio   
  
"muy bien señores se los dejare en 50, no menos" dijo Duo con su habitual sonrisa.  
  
"¡¡oye pero esto es una estafa!!" dijo uno de los sujetos ya malhumorado por la actitud de Duo.  
"si tu crees que encontraras este repuesto de calidad en algún otro sitio pues entonces vete y consíguelo" dijo Duo aparentando dejadez.  
  
"bien bien, me lo llevare pero solo porque eres el único de la colonia que tiene este repuesto" dijo ceñudo el sujeto sacando el dinero.  
  
"ya vera que no se arrepentirá" dijo Duo con cara de triunfo contando el dinero. ^_^  
  
El sujeto se dirigió a la puerta murmurando enojado cosas como –de donde sacara este tipo las refacciones, apuesto que las roba- y otras que no se le entendían, Duo solo se le quedo mirando con un gotanic ^_^U. En eso entra un joven de aspecto extraño, de pelo azul y ojos verdes, el cual a Duo le inquietaba, pero se limito a atenderlo total la ganancia es lo que importa.:p  
  
"hola ¿en que te puedo ayudar?" dijo Duo mordazmente.  
  
El joven al darse vuelta se percato de Duo e inmediatamente se sorprendió. "oh no, no esperaba encontrármelos tan pronto" pensó el joven alarmado.  
  
"¿sucede algo?" dijo Duo sacando al joven de sus pensamientos. "¿vienes a comprar o no?" dijo él algo molesto.  
  
El joven lo miro con desconfianza pero le entrego una lista muy larga.  
  
"ya veo necesitas todo esto, bueno estos repuestos son algo raros por lo tanto son algo costosos si sabes a lo que me refiero" dijo Duo leyendo la lista con detenimiento.  
  
"el costo no es importante" dijo secamente el joven.  
  
"entonces estas hablando con el sujeto indicado, sígueme" dijo Duo abriendo una puerta.  
  
  
El joven fue con Duo al patio trasero de la casa donde él guardaba montones de repuestos de mobile suit.  
  
"si aquí no encuentras lo que buscas no lo encontraras en ninguna parte" dijo Duo buscando lo que estaba escrito en la lista.  
  
"si lo se, por eso he venido" dijo fríamente el joven.  
  
"oye pero que actitud" pensó malhumorado Duo rascándose la cabeza.  
  
"dime una cosa, estos repuestos que buscas ¿son para el proyecto terra?" dijo Duo tranquilamente mirando una tuerca.  
  
"algo por el estilo" contesto simplemente el joven.  
  
"¡¡ya esta!!, he conseguido estos, pero el resto son muy escasos, además no creo que los mobile suit actuales los requieran" dijo Duo un poco confundido.  
  
"eso a ti no te incumbe" contesto finalmente el joven entregándole el dinero por los repuestos. Y sin decir nada mas se marcho.  
  
"este tipo es de lo mas extraño, no se para que querría esas refacciones, la única ves que las llegué a ver fue .....no, no puede ser" dijo Duo atando cabos.  
  
En ese preciso momento entra Hilde con las compras.  
  
"ya llegue Duo" dijo Hilde dejando la gran bolsa de comida en la mesa.  
  
"hola Hilde" saludo Duo agitando su mano.  
  
"¿quién era ese joven que acaba de salir?" dijo Hilde intrigada.  
  
"fue solo un comprador mas" respondió Duo abriendo la bolsa de comida, pero Hilde pudo notar algo extraño en sus palabras.  
  
"sabes que, he oído rumores muy extraños sobre el proyecto terra" dijo Hilde.  
  
"en serio ¿de que tipo?" dijo Duo observando la manzana que tenia en su mano.  
  
"he escuchado que intentan sabotearlo" dijo ella un tanto preocupada.  
  
"¿en serio?" dijo él apartando por primera ves la vista de la comida.  
  
"si, lo peor es que esto podría alterar la paz que tanto ha costado alcanzar" dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos.   
  
"bueno si eso es cierto el dios de la muerte volverá a hacer su aparición" dijo Duo con una gran sonrisa sentándose en el mueble.  
  
"¿volverás a salir?" dijo Hilde.  
  
"si, es necesario comprobar lo que dices, además que tengo mis dudas" dijo Duo con semblante serio. "pero primero prepárame un rico almuerzo, que tengo mucha hambre":p   
  
"como tu digas Duo ^_^U" dijo Hilde entrando a la cocina.  
  
En el circo Trowa esta terminando una de sus funciones junto con Catherine, y se escuchan una gran ovación por parte del publico.  
  
"estos fueron Trowa y Catherine" dijo el presentador del circo y ellos se despidieron del publico con una reverencia.   
  
Una vez fuera del escenario Trowa se dirigió a una habitación para cambiarse de ropa, la televisión estaba encendida y mostraba un programa sobre el proyecto terra.  
  
"espero que los rumores no sean ciertos" dijo Trowa mirando de reojo la pantalla.  
  
Mientras esto sucedía el joven extraño se encontraba caminando en las profundidades de las montañas cuando se detuvo de repente y frente a él se abrieron las puertas de una base subterránea, cuando entro aparecieron dos figuras femeninas.  
  
"porque demoraste tanto, ya me estaba aburriendo" dijo una de ellas con voz burlona.  
  
"disculpa pero tuve que ir hasta la colonia L2 a buscar los repuestos" dijo el joven sin expresión alguna.  
  
"no perdamos mas tiempo, la hora se acerca" dijo la otra voz femenina. 


	3. Cap2: Los Preventores

Capitulo II  
Los Preventores  
  
En un lugar remoto de la tierra, los preventores estaban discutiendo la situación que se presentaba.  
  
"entonces las sospechas eran ciertas" dijo Lady Une con tono preocupado.  
  
"lamentablemente así es, la paz vuelve a correr peligro, es importante actuar lo mas pronto posible" dijo Sally Po con el ceño fruncido.  
  
"¿pero exactamente que es lo que pasa?" dijo Lady Une.  
  
"según las investigaciones que hemos hecho hay un grupo de sujetos que intentan sabotear el proyecto terra, aun no sabemos el porque de sus acciones pero estamos seguros que están preparando un ataque" dijo Wufei de brazos cruzados.  
  
"por eso podemos suponer que la viceministra Darlian puede estar en peligro"dijo Sally Po.  
  
"pero es muy sencillo, simplemente redoblemos la seguridad como hemos hecho antes con grupos terroristas" dijo Lady Une algo esperanzada.  
  
"no es tan fácil como piensas, no sabemos como irán a atacar porque ya hemos desarmado todos los mobile suit que existen y si planean un ataque a gran escala van a requerir de ellos" dijo Wufei tranquilamente.  
  
"¿insinúas que volverán a crear mobile suit de batalla?" dijo Lady Une.  
  
"es aun peor, me temo que tiene planes de crear algo mas poderoso que un simple mobile suit" dijo Sally Po.  
  
"¡¡ ¿será un Gundam?!!" dijo Lady Une nerviosa.  
  
"de eso aun no estamos seguros" dijo Sally Po.  
  
"entonces ¿qué proponen que hagamos?" dijo Lady Une.  
  
"lo primero es traer a la viceministra en secreto al cuartel para proporcionarle mayor seguridad, no podemos permitir que le pase nada, ya que de ella depende la paz que reina en estos momentos" dijo Wufei.  
  
"lo segundo seria reunir un grupo de soldados especializados para vigilar la realización del proyecto terra, ya hemos contactado a viento(Zechs) y a fuego (Noin)" dijo Sally Po.  
  
"¿no es necesario contactar a los otros pilotos Gundam?" pregunto Lady Une.  
  
"no por ahora, porque no sabemos la verdadera identidad del enemigo y tampoco como atacará" dijo Wufei.  
  
En una habitación a oscuras se encuentra un chico de cabellos castaños y ojos color Zafiro trabajando muy concentrado en una computadora.  
  
"los planes se están llevando a cabo y se han empezado a mover" dijo el chico misterioso mirando ceñudo la pantalla  
  
"tendré que averiguar sus verdaderos propósitos" dijo siguiendo con la investigación.  
  
Al fin apago la computadora y levanto la mirada "Relena....." dijo en un susurro y abandonó la habitación.   
  
Esa noche se realizaba una celebración por el inicio del proyecto Terra, donde grandes lideres y aristócratas se reunieron, Relena saludaba a los invitados recién llegados.  
  
"espero que la pasen muy bien" dijo Relena amablemente a un grupo de invitados.  
  
"usted debe ser la heredera de los peacecraff" dijo una chica detrás de ella.  
  
Relena se volvió y se encontró con una joven que nunca antes había visto en las reuniones o fiestas, era una joven que aparentaba unos 18 años, alta de pelo rojo y de ojos verdes claros.  
  
"si, mi nombre es Relena Darlian, es un gusto conocerte" dijo ella.  
  
"oh no, el gusto es mío, me puede llamar Anna" dijo ella con una sonrisa. "estoy segura que nos volveremos a ver" dijo, para luego entrar en la reunión.  
  
Transcurrió un tiempo y después de numerosas charlas con los invitados Relena se sentó en una de las mesas pensando en alguien "Heero..." susurra y se percata que alguien se sienta a su lado.  
  
"nos volvemos a ver señorita Peacecraff" dijo Anna sacando a Relena de sus pensamientos.  
  
"solamente llámame Relena" dijo ella.  
  
"¿esta trabajando duro?" dijo Anna con una sonrisa.  
  
"si, es necesario la ampliación de las colonias espaciales y la unión de estas con la tierra" dijo Relena.  
  
"ya veo, pero a mi parecer la tierra y las colonias son cosas distintas y no se deben mezclar" dijo Anna con un gesto de inocencia.  
  
"yo no puedo imponer mi pensamiento e ideales a todas las personas, es difícil llegar a un acuerdo global y eso lo se perfectamente, pero mientras yo este aquí trabajare con todas mis fuerzas, para tomar en cuenta todos esos pensamientos y unirlos en un solo ideal que sea común para todos, es la única forma de eliminar las diferencias y alcanzar la absoluta paz"  
dijo Relena con tono de seguridad.  
  
"¿no crees que eso es un sueño difícil de alcanzar?, a mi parecer cada persona debe luchar por lo que cree y el pensamiento correcto es el que prevalecerá" dijo Anna seriamente.  
  
"estas en un error, así nunca nadie se pondría de acuerdo y a eso no se le puede llamar paz" dijo ella seriamente.  
  
"muy pronto veremos quien tiene la razón" dijo Anna con una extraña sonrisa.  
  
Relena se extraño por el comentario de Anna, en ese momento se le acerca un mayordomo y le informa que tiene una llamada.  
  
"discúlpame, pero tengo que atender la llamada" dijo Relena levantándose de su asiento.  
  
"no te preocupes, se que tienes asuntos importantes que atender" dijo Anna también levantándose.  
  
"espero que nos volvamos a ver algún día, Anna" dijo ella sonriendo para luego retirarse.  
  
"eso será mas pronto de lo que crees" dijo ella cuando Relena ya no podía oírla.  
  
Relena se dirigió a una sala en donde le indico el mayordomo para responder la llamada.  
  
"cuanto tiempo Relena" Saludó una voz.  
  
"¡¡Milliardo, que sorpresa!!" dijo Relena sorprendida al ver a su hermano saludándola en una pequeña pantalla.  
  
"Relena, yo no se si ya te habrás enterado de los nuevos rumores..." dijo Zechs mirando fijamente a Relena.  
  
"Si, Quatre me ha comentado algo al respecto" dijo seriamente Relena.  
  
"Te he llamo, para avisarte que iré por ti, creemos que tu eres un blanco para los planes de esos sujetos" dijo Zechs.  
  
"Pero, ¿a que te refieres?" pregunto Relena intrigada.  
  
"Te lo haremos saber mas tarde, por ahora lo mas importante es tu seguridad" dijo finalmente Zechs, cortando la comunicación.  
  
Relena se acerco a la ventana y se percató Anna se había retirado.  
  
"Lástima me hubiera gustado platicar un poco mas con ella" pensó para si Relena.  
  
En la base de los Preventores  
  
"Oh cuanto tiempo Noin" saludo Relena con una sonrisa.  
  
"¿cómo ha estado señorita Relena?" saludo Noin.  
  
"debemos entrar ya, nos están esperando" dijo Zechs abriendo una puerta.  
  
Adentro se encontraban Lady Une, Sally Po y Wufei quienes la pusieron al corriente sobre lo que esta pasando.  
  
"ya veo, están buscándome" dijo Relena.  
  
"aun no se saben sus verdaderas razones, debemos mantenernos alerta" dijo seriamente Sally Po.  
  
"es mejor que nos movamos ya hacia las construcciones, para prevenir cualquier ataque" dijo Zechs.  
  
"ya todo esta listo para salir, los soldados nos esperan" dijo Wufei tranquilamente.  
  
"¿Heero no ira?" pregunta Relena.  
  
"con nuestras fuerzas bastara, no necesitamos molestar a los demás pilotos" dijo Lady Une.  
  
"señorita Relena, usted se quedara en la base con una escolta de soldados, no podemos permitir que le pase algo" dijo Noin.  
  
"nos vemos, Relena" dijo Zechs.  
  
Dicho esto los cinco salieron de la habitación dejando a Relena preocupada. 


	4. Cap3: Aparicion de los Gundams Negros

Capitulo III  
Aparición de los Gundams negros  
  
En una de las colonias Quatre estaba saliendo de un enorme edificio con paso apresurado, cuando se percato de que alguien lo estaba siguiendo de cerca.  
  
"¿Duo, eres tu Duo?" dijo Quatre mirando fijamente al sujeto.  
  
"¡¡ay ya me descubriste, y eso que este atuendo es diferente!!" dijo Duo con una rabieta.  
  
Quatre se quedo mirando con un gotanic lo que Duo llamaba "un atuendo diferente" que consistía en una larga chaqueta negra, pantalones negros abombaditos y con unos lentes y gorra negra, y además de su larga trenza que lo caracteriza ^_^U.  
  
"amigo que bueno que te veo" dijo Quatre con una amplia sonrisa.  
  
"si, ha pasado mucho tiempo" dijo Duo con las manos detrás de la cabeza.  
  
"¿por qué me seguías?" pregunto Quatre.  
  
"es algo muy importante, se que tu podrás ayudarme" dijo Duo seriamente. "pero acompáñame a esa pastelería, ahí venden un rico postre" dijo con una sonrisa.:P  
  
Ya en la pastelería ^_^U  
  
"dime ¿para que me necesitas?" dijo Quatre mirando fijamente a Duo.  
  
"estoy seguro que ya estas al tanto de lo que esta pasando" dijo Duo empezando a comer un pedazo de torta.  
  
"si, ya me comunique con Sally Po y la situación es preocupante" dijo Quatre.  
  
"es cierto, si las sospechas son correctas, vamos a necesitar algo mas que un simple mobile suit de construcción" dijo Duo seriamente.  
  
"es por ello que he estado investigando últimamente, y he encontrado algo muy interesante en los archivos mas ocultos de los ingenieros, y es posible que hayan construido otro mas" dijo Quatre con semblante serio.  
  
"¡¡que, en serio, realmente es en serio!!, pero como es que nunca me entere de ello" dijo Duo sorprendido.  
  
"para mi fue muy difícil encontrarlo, requerí ayuda de la tropa, además de que la extraña desaparición de los ingenieros no ayuda mucho, pero sospechaba que algo así habían hecho" dijo Quatre.  
  
"de seguro se imaginaban que en un futuro la paz volvería a correr peligro y se necesitaría de algo muy poderoso para detener la amenaza, pero no podían haberlo sacado a la luz antes porque con el desarme lo hubieran destruido" dijo Duo comenzando a entender.  
  
"estas en lo cierto, pero aun así debemos comprobarlo por nosotros mismos, ya que es nuestra única esperanza para mantener la paz" dijo Quatre.  
  
"insinúas que sabes donde puede encontrarse" dijo Duo interesado.  
  
"si los datos son correctos es posible que si" dijo Quatre.  
  
"entonces manos a la obra, busquemos a nuestro salvador" dijo Duo alegremente.  
  
En la construcción del proyecto Terra, encontramos al grupo de los Preventores alertas ante cualquier anomalía.  
  
"esto esta muy tranquilo" dijo Noin mirando por la ventanilla de la nave.  
  
"si, pero no hay que confiarse, no sabemos que esperar de esos sujetos" dijo Zechs sentado de brazos cruzados.  
  
De repente se escucha una gran explosión y el grupo aborda los mobile suit.  
  
"tropa nº1 síganme" indico Zechs a un grupo de no menos de 10 mobile suit, entre los cuales se hallaban leos y aries.  
  
"tropa nº2 vengan conmigo" dijo Wufei a un grupo numeroso.  
  
Los soldados habían llegado a donde se había detectado la explosión, pero no había nada.  
  
"que extraño, se supone que debían encontrarse aquí" dijo Noin extrañada.  
  
"los radares no registran nada" dijo Sally Po preocupada.  
  
"esto me huele mal" dijo Wufei con desconfianza.  
  
De repente continúan las explosiones y se percatan que sus tropas empiezan a caer.  
  
"¿quién nos ataca?" dijo Zechs alarmado.  
  
"esto es una trampa, salgamos de aquí" dijo Noin.  
  
"aun no, debemos averiguar la identidad de estos sujetos" dijo Sally Po.  
  
"se mueve muy rápido, no podemos acercárnosle" dijo Wufei seriamente.  
  
"teniente, nuestras tropas han sido atacadas por unos mobile suit y....." dijo uno de los soldados pero no pudo terminar de decir el mensaje porque algo corto su mobile suit en dos.  
  
"¡¡que demonios!!" dijo Zechs alarmado.  
  
De repente se mostraron tres figuras negras visiblemente reconocibles.  
  
"¡¡no puede ser, son...!!" dijo Noin asustada.  
  
"¡¡son Gundams!!" dijo Sally Po sorprendida.  
  
Efectivamente, las tres figuras que se mostraron eran Gundams de color negro, con el mismo diseño que el wing zero pero con algunos detalles diferentes.  
  
"nosotros hemos venido para dar inicio a una nueva era con nuestros principios e ideales y acabar con esta estúpida paz que han creado y tratan de proteger" dijo la joven que se encontraba piloteando un Gundam negro con las partes de antebrazos, hombros y pecho de color rojo, con una gema negra brillante en el pecho, alas como las del wing zero, la kiara característica de los Gundams (esa especie de corona que tienen en su cabeza) era de color roja con una pequeña piedra negra. En su mano portaba un arco que lanzaba flechas de energía térmica.  
  
"por lo tanto este sitio será su tumba, ya que no podemos revelar nuestros planes" dijo la otra joven que piloteaba un Gundam negro con las mismas partes del otro pero en color azul y la misma gema que adornaba su pecho. Las alas eran como las del wing zero, tenia una kiara azul y portaba en la mano una especie de boomerang de energía térmica. Dicho esto inicio nuevamente su ataque lanzando su boomerang a los pocos soldados que quedaban y acabando definitivamente con ellos.  
  
"increíble, un movimiento de su mano y acabo con mas de 10 mobile suit" dijo Zechs sorprendido.  
  
"esta ves tienen suerte porque tenemos otros planes para ustedes" dijo el joven que piloteaba un Gundam con las mismas características de los demás pero con las partes de color blanco y su arma era una espada de energía térmica.  
  
"dígannos, cuales son sus verdaderas intenciones" dijo Wufei enojado.  
  
"Wufei Chang, eso es algo que averiguaras muy pronto" dijo el joven antes de retirarse.  
  
Los tres Gundams partieron muy rápidamente del lugar de la batalla, dejando a los demás sin podérselo creer.  
  
"¿qué fue eso?" dijo Sally Po rompiendo el silencio.  
  
"son Gundam, y muy poderosos" dijo Wufei.  
"me percate que esos modelos son mas avanzados que los Gundams que conocemos" dijo Zechs.  
  
"¿pero, que podemos hacer entonces?" dijo Noin nerviosa.  
  
"por ahora no tengo idea, no hay arma alguna que pueda enfrentárseles" dijo Zechs sin muchas esperanzas.  
  
"lo único que nos queda es contactar a los pilotos Gundams" dijo Sally Po. 


	5. Cap4: El nuevo gundam

Capitulo IV  
El nuevo Gundam  
  
Trowa se encontraba muy concentrado revisando una información en un computador.  
  
"parece que al fin mostraron su cara" dijo Trowa impasible.  
  
"¡¡Trowa ¿cuándo vas a alimentar a los leones?!!" dijo Catherine con las manos en la cintura.  
  
"en un momento hermana" dijo Trowa levantándose de la silla.  
  
Al salir al patio de atrás donde se encontraban los animales, Trowa pudo ver una joven que se encontraba observando a los leones, era algo extraña, es decir que pensarías si ves a una joven de pelo rosado y de ojos verdes _.  
  
"¿estas perdida?" le pregunto Trowa.  
  
"los animales siguen sus propios instintos, solo actúan según lo que creen" le respondió la extraña joven.  
  
"es cierto, por eso son animales" dijo Trowa sin cambiar su típica expresión.  
  
"entonces, ¿no seremos nosotros como animales?" dijo la joven con semblante serio.  
  
"eso es lo que nos diferencia, ya que ellos actúan por instinto y nosotros por nuestras emociones" dijo Trowa acariciando al león.  
  
"tal ves tengas razón, Trowa Barton" dijo la joven tranquilamente.  
  
"¿cómo sabes mi nombre?" dijo el extrañado.  
  
"tal ves cosas del destino, pero si tanto te preocupa te diré mi nombre, me llamo Akane " dijo ella simplemente.  
  
A Trowa le extraño algo aquella joven, no solo su forma de hablar, mas que todo fue su mirada vacía. Luego ella se dio la vuelta y se retiro lentamente.  
  
"te aseguro Trowa de que nos volveremos a ver" dijo ella sin detenerse a mirarlo.  
  
"¿a que te refieres?" dijo Trowa sin expresión alguna.  
  
Pero ella no se detuvo hasta que su silueta se perdió de vista.  
  
Los Preventores se encontraban reunidos de nuevo, y discutían el encuentro con los Gundams, previamente habían decidido contactar a los pilotos Gundams pero dar con su paradero era lo mas difícil del caso.  
  
"sabemos bien que Trowa esta en el circo y Quatre en su empresa" dijo Sally Po.  
  
"he oído que Duo esta en una pequeña casa en la colonia L2, y que vive con una chica llamada Hilde" dijo Wufei.  
  
"hace algún tiempo Heero asistía a un instituto educativo, pero ha dejado de ir y su paradero es actualmente es desconocido" dijo Noin. "se hará una búsqueda hasta encontrarlo" dijo ella al fin.  
  
"entonces vayan, encuéntrenlos lo mas pronto posible" dijo Lady Une.  
  
En un asteroide lejano de la tierra, unas figuras estaban caminando buscando algo.  
"debemos apresurarnos, es importante, ya que comenzaron su ataque" dijo Quatre.  
  
"Lo mas lamentable es que sabemos que son Gundam y serán difíciles de derrotar" dijo Duo suspirando.  
  
"no si mis sospechas son ciertas sobre lo que encontraremos" dijo Quatre esperanzado.  
  
"¡¡Quatre, ¿estas seguro que es en este lugar?!!" dijo Duo empezando a perder la paciencia.  
  
"espera un poco, creo que es por acá" dijo Quatre encontrando una abertura en una saliente.  
  
"yo no se que pretendes encontrar en esta roca pelada, ¡¡aquí no hay nada!!" dijo Duo pateando la primera roca que se le puso enfrente.  
  
Y para su sorpresa esa roca rebelo un pasadizo que ocultaba algo.  
  
"¡¡bien hecho Duo!!" dijo Quatre corriendo hacia el pasadizo.  
  
Duo pestañeo por la sorpresa y seguidamente adopto una pose autosuficiencia  
  
"claro, soy genial....." dijo él con una sonrisa de brazos cruzados y asintiendo varias veces para si mismo.  
  
Quatre entro por el pasadizo dejando a Duo hablando solo, y se encontró con una cámara oculta.  
  
"¿qué es eso?" pregunto Duo que había entrando después de Quatre.  
  
"parece que es una especie de computador, pero nos pide una contraseña" dijo Quatre examinando el aparato.  
  
"déjame intentarlo" dijo Duo dejando a un lado a Quatre y empezando a probar con la primera palabra que se le venia a la cabeza.  
  
"creo que podría ser......¡ya esta!" dijo Duo.  
  
Milagrosamente las palabras que él había escrito funcionaron.  
  
"lo sabia soy un genio, pero que buen chico soy...." decía sin para Duo.  
  
De nuevo Quatre entro ignorando las palabras de Duo. Cuando entraron con algo mejor de lo que esperaban.  
  
"guau, eso si que es un Gundam" dijo Duo mirándolo con una expresión de admiración.  
  
"es el wing zero galaxy" dijo Quatre.  
  
"¿cómo lo sabes?" pregunto Duo curiosamente.  
  
"aquí lo dice" dijo Quatre señalando una pantalla.  
  
"déjame ver" dijo Duo acercándose interesado. "según esto este Gundam posee mas velocidad y resistencia que los anteriores, además de poseer un mejor armamento, pero requiere mayor capacidad por parte del piloto" dijo al fin.  
  
"eso quiere decir que será mas difícil de pilotear de lo que pensé"• dijo Quatre apesadumbrado.  
  
"pero nosotros sabemos que uno de nosotros podrá hacerlo, no te preocupes" dijo Duo con su habitual sonrisa.  
  
"es cierto, pero ¿cómo lo encontraremos?" dijo Quatre pensativo.  
  
"no te preocupes tanto, el nos encontrara ya lo conoces, pero primero debemos ir al cuartel de los Preventores" dijo Duo.  
  
"tienes razón, de seguro ya nos están buscando" dijo Quatre finalmente.  
  
En una de las colonias Wufei se acerca al circo en busca de Trowa.  
  
"¿que te trae por aquí?" pregunta Trowa con su traje de payaso.  
  
"veo que todavía sigues haciéndolas de payaso" dijo Wufei con su humor habitual _.  
  
"¿es cierto que aparecieron mobile suit extraños cerca de la construcción?" dijo Trowa al que no le afecto el comentario.  
  
"si, son muy poderosos y requerimos de toda la ayuda posible" dijo Wufei ceñudo.  
  
"¿por eso has venido aquí?" dijo Trowa.  
  
"estamos reuniendo a los pilotos Gundam" dijo Wufei.  
  
"ya veo, entonces tendré que volver a luchar" dijo Trowa impasible.  
  
"¡¡tu ¿qué haces aquí?!!" dijo Catherine hecha una fiera.  
  
"tranquilízate hermana, solo estamos platicando" dijo Trowa.  
  
"no te creo, de seguro te quieres llevar a mi Trowa" dijo ella aireada. "además ya reina la paz, la guerra termino hace mucho tiempo".  
  
"lo se, pero debemos mantener la paz, no te preocupes regresare para la siguiente función" dijo Trowa poniéndole una mano en el hombro.  
  
"de acuerdo, pero escúchame bien tu" dijo señalando a Wufei "si veo un solo rasguño en Trowa me las pagaras muy caro" dijo enojada.  
  
Wufei solo se la quedo mirando con brazos cruzados a Catherine pensando en una sola cosa "mujer tenia que ser".  
  
En la colonia L2 Sally Po se encontraba buscando la casa de Duo que de por si era difícil de encontrar, pero al final dio con su paradero.  
  
"buenos días ¿es esta la casa de Duo Maxwell?" pregunto Sally Po a la chica que tenia en frente.  
  
"si, es esta, ¿quién lo busca?" pregunto Hilde algo intrigada.  
  
"mi nombre es Sally Po soy de los Preventores y es urgente que hable con él" dijo Sally Po.  
  
"lo lamento, pero el no se encuentra" dijo Hilde simplemente.  
  
"Me gustaría saber donde esta" dijo Sally tranquilamente.  
  
Hilde dudó, pero al final accedió a dar la información.  
  
"él salió, creo que fue a una misión de exploración con Quatre" dijo Hilde.  
  
"ya veo, es una lastima, requerimos de él lo mas rápido que se pueda" dijo Sally Po apesadumbrada "en fin, si lo vez dile por favor que se comunique con la base de los Preventores" dicho esto se retiro.  
  
Noin se encontraba en un computador buscando posibles sitios en donde encontrar a Heero, ya había hablado con los directores de varios institutos y con personas que podrían guardar relación con él, pero había sido inútil, él no se encontraba por ningún lado, y aunque sabia que tarde o temprano aparecería no podían darse el lujo de esperar, la situación ameritaba la mayor rapidez posible.  
  
En la base de los Preventores, se habían reunido ya Wufei y Trowa, luego apareció Sally Po, y les comentó lo que Hilde le había dicho, y al final apareció Noin con una cara de decepción u_u.  
  
"Creo que lo mejor es esperarlos, ya aparecerán" comento tranquilamente Wufei.  
  
"oye Noin, ¿por qué traes esa cara?" Preguntó Sally Po.  
  
"lo que sucede es que me fue imposible localizar a Heero, ese chico esconde muy bien su rastro" dijo Noin suspirando. 


	6. Cap5: La reunion de los pilotos gundam

Capitulo IV  
El nuevo Gundam  
  
Trowa se encontraba muy concentrado revisando una información en un computador.  
  
"parece que al fin mostraron su cara" dijo Trowa impasible.  
  
"¡¡Trowa ¿cuándo vas a alimentar a los leones?!!" dijo Catherine con las manos en la cintura.  
  
"en un momento hermana" dijo Trowa levantándose de la silla.  
  
Al salir al patio de atrás donde se encontraban los animales, Trowa pudo ver una joven que se encontraba observando a los leones, era algo extraña, es decir que pensarías si ves a una joven de pelo rosado y de ojos verdes _.  
  
"¿estas perdida?" le pregunto Trowa.  
  
"los animales siguen sus propios instintos, solo actúan según lo que creen" le respondió la extraña joven.  
  
"es cierto, por eso son animales" dijo Trowa sin cambiar su típica expresión.  
  
"entonces, ¿no seremos nosotros como animales?" dijo la joven con semblante serio.  
  
"eso es lo que nos diferencia, ya que ellos actúan por instinto y nosotros por nuestras emociones" dijo Trowa acariciando al león.  
  
"tal ves tengas razón, Trowa Barton" dijo la joven tranquilamente.  
  
"¿cómo sabes mi nombre?" dijo el extrañado.  
  
"tal ves cosas del destino, pero si tanto te preocupa te diré mi nombre, me llamo Akane " dijo ella simplemente.  
  
A Trowa le extraño algo aquella joven, no solo su forma de hablar, mas que todo fue su mirada vacía. Luego ella se dio la vuelta y se retiro lentamente.  
  
"te aseguro Trowa de que nos volveremos a ver" dijo ella sin detenerse a mirarlo.  
  
"¿a que te refieres?" dijo Trowa sin expresión alguna.  
  
Pero ella no se detuvo hasta que su silueta se perdió de vista.  
  
Los Preventores se encontraban reunidos de nuevo, y discutían el encuentro con los Gundams, previamente habían decidido contactar a los pilotos Gundams pero dar con su paradero era lo mas difícil del caso.  
  
"sabemos bien que Trowa esta en el circo y Quatre en su empresa" dijo Sally Po.  
  
"he oído que Duo esta en una pequeña casa en la colonia L2, y que vive con una chica llamada Hilde" dijo Wufei.  
  
"hace algún tiempo Heero asistía a un instituto educativo, pero ha dejado de ir y su paradero es actualmente es desconocido" dijo Noin. "se hará una búsqueda hasta encontrarlo" dijo ella al fin.  
  
"entonces vayan, encuéntrenlos lo mas pronto posible" dijo Lady Une.  
  
En un asteroide lejano de la tierra, unas figuras estaban caminando buscando algo.  
"debemos apresurarnos, es importante, ya que comenzaron su ataque" dijo Quatre.  
  
"Lo mas lamentable es que sabemos que son Gundam y serán difíciles de derrotar" dijo Duo suspirando.  
  
"no si mis sospechas son ciertas sobre lo que encontraremos" dijo Quatre esperanzado.  
  
"¡¡Quatre, ¿estas seguro que es en este lugar?!!" dijo Duo empezando a perder la paciencia.  
  
"espera un poco, creo que es por acá" dijo Quatre encontrando una abertura en una saliente.  
  
"yo no se que pretendes encontrar en esta roca pelada, ¡¡aquí no hay nada!!" dijo Duo pateando la primera roca que se le puso enfrente.  
  
Y para su sorpresa esa roca rebelo un pasadizo que ocultaba algo.  
  
"¡¡bien hecho Duo!!" dijo Quatre corriendo hacia el pasadizo.  
  
Duo pestañeo por la sorpresa y seguidamente adopto una pose autosuficiencia  
  
"claro, soy genial....." dijo él con una sonrisa de brazos cruzados y asintiendo varias veces para si mismo.  
  
Quatre entro por el pasadizo dejando a Duo hablando solo, y se encontró con una cámara oculta.  
  
"¿qué es eso?" pregunto Duo que había entrando después de Quatre.  
  
"parece que es una especie de computador, pero nos pide una contraseña" dijo Quatre examinando el aparato.  
  
"déjame intentarlo" dijo Duo dejando a un lado a Quatre y empezando a probar con la primera palabra que se le venia a la cabeza.  
  
"creo que podría ser......¡ya esta!" dijo Duo.  
  
Milagrosamente las palabras que él había escrito funcionaron.  
  
"lo sabia soy un genio, pero que buen chico soy...." decía sin para Duo.  
  
De nuevo Quatre entro ignorando las palabras de Duo. Cuando entraron con algo mejor de lo que esperaban.  
  
"guau, eso si que es un Gundam" dijo Duo mirándolo con una expresión de admiración.  
  
"es el wing zero galaxy" dijo Quatre.  
  
"¿cómo lo sabes?" pregunto Duo curiosamente.  
  
"aquí lo dice" dijo Quatre señalando una pantalla.  
  
"déjame ver" dijo Duo acercándose interesado. "según esto este Gundam posee mas velocidad y resistencia que los anteriores, además de poseer un mejor armamento, pero requiere mayor capacidad por parte del piloto" dijo al fin.  
  
"eso quiere decir que será mas difícil de pilotear de lo que pensé"• dijo Quatre apesadumbrado.  
  
"pero nosotros sabemos que uno de nosotros podrá hacerlo, no te preocupes" dijo Duo con su habitual sonrisa.  
  
"es cierto, pero ¿cómo lo encontraremos?" dijo Quatre pensativo.  
  
"no te preocupes tanto, el nos encontrara ya lo conoces, pero primero debemos ir al cuartel de los Preventores" dijo Duo.  
  
"tienes razón, de seguro ya nos están buscando" dijo Quatre finalmente.  
  
En una de las colonias Wufei se acerca al circo en busca de Trowa.  
  
"¿que te trae por aquí?" pregunta Trowa con su traje de payaso.  
  
"veo que todavía sigues haciéndolas de payaso" dijo Wufei con su humor habitual _.  
  
"¿es cierto que aparecieron mobile suit extraños cerca de la construcción?" dijo Trowa al que no le afecto el comentario.  
  
"si, son muy poderosos y requerimos de toda la ayuda posible" dijo Wufei ceñudo.  
  
"¿por eso has venido aquí?" dijo Trowa.  
  
"estamos reuniendo a los pilotos Gundam" dijo Wufei.  
  
"ya veo, entonces tendré que volver a luchar" dijo Trowa impasible.  
  
"¡¡tu ¿qué haces aquí?!!" dijo Catherine hecha una fiera.  
  
"tranquilízate hermana, solo estamos platicando" dijo Trowa.  
  
"no te creo, de seguro te quieres llevar a mi Trowa" dijo ella aireada. "además ya reina la paz, la guerra termino hace mucho tiempo".  
  
"lo se, pero debemos mantener la paz, no te preocupes regresare para la siguiente función" dijo Trowa poniéndole una mano en el hombro.  
  
"de acuerdo, pero escúchame bien tu" dijo señalando a Wufei "si veo un solo rasguño en Trowa me las pagaras muy caro" dijo enojada.  
  
Wufei solo se la quedo mirando con brazos cruzados a Catherine pensando en una sola cosa "mujer tenia que ser".  
  
En la colonia L2 Sally Po se encontraba buscando la casa de Duo que de por si era difícil de encontrar, pero al final dio con su paradero.  
  
"buenos días ¿es esta la casa de Duo Maxwell?" pregunto Sally Po a la chica que tenia en frente.  
  
"si, es esta, ¿quién lo busca?" pregunto Hilde algo intrigada.  
  
"mi nombre es Sally Po soy de los Preventores y es urgente que hable con él" dijo Sally Po.  
  
"lo lamento, pero el no se encuentra" dijo Hilde simplemente.  
  
"Me gustaría saber donde esta" dijo Sally tranquilamente.  
  
Hilde dudó, pero al final accedió a dar la información.  
  
"él salió, creo que fue a una misión de exploración con Quatre" dijo Hilde.  
  
"ya veo, es una lastima, requerimos de él lo mas rápido que se pueda" dijo Sally Po apesadumbrada "en fin, si lo vez dile por favor que se comunique con la base de los Preventores" dicho esto se retiro.  
  
Noin se encontraba en un computador buscando posibles sitios en donde encontrar a Heero, ya había hablado con los directores de varios institutos y con personas que podrían guardar relación con él, pero había sido inútil, él no se encontraba por ningún lado, y aunque sabia que tarde o temprano aparecería no podían darse el lujo de esperar, la situación ameritaba la mayor rapidez posible.  
  
En la base de los Preventores, se habían reunido ya Wufei y Trowa, luego apareció Sally Po, y les comentó lo que Hilde le había dicho, y al final apareció Noin con una cara de decepción u_u.  
  
"Creo que lo mejor es esperarlos, ya aparecerán" comento tranquilamente Wufei.  
  
"oye Noin, ¿por qué traes esa cara?" Preguntó Sally Po.  
  
"lo que sucede es que me fue imposible localizar a Heero, ese chico esconde muy bien su rastro" dijo Noin suspirando. 


	7. Cap6: El segundo Ataque

Capitulo VI  
El segundo ataque  
  
Heero se encontraba preparando el Gundam para la batalla, Quatre le había explicado que contaba con el sistema zero, aunque manejarlo ya no era un problema para él, pero también los Gundams de los enemigos lo tenían. Los demás pilotos Gundam se encontraban con Duo preparando algunas estrategias para el momento de la batalla. . La noche se acerco, y la base se sumió en oscuridad aunque todos adentro permanecían muy alertas. Lady Une, Sally Po, Noin y Relena se encontraban frente a monitores y radares, atentas ante cualquier anormalidad. De repente detectaron una débil señal de que algo se aproximaba cautelosamente a la base y enseguida sonaron la alarma. Todos asumieron sus posiciones y se prepararon para la batalla. Los pilotos Gundam abordaron sus respectivos mobile suit y Zechs fue a darles las recomendaciones finales a Relena.  
  
"por favor Relena no te separes de Noin, ella cuidara de ti" le dijo él a su hermana antes de abordar el mobile suit.  
  
"no te preocupes hermano, yo estaré bien" respondió Relena cuando Zechs se dirigía a la batalla con el resto.  
  
Todos los mobile suit tomaron sus respectivas posiciones frente a la base dispuestos a detener la amenaza, no paso mucho tiempo para que los tres Gundam hicieran su aparición.  
  
"ya es hora de iniciar el ataque" dijo Todd al mando del grupo.  
  
"entendido" dijo Akane.  
  
"ya era hora de que aparecieran" dijo Duo visiblemente enojado.  
  
"no los haremos esperar mas" dijo Anna con una sonrisa.  
  
"¡¡modo de ataque A-5!!" dijo Todd dirigiéndose a los otros pilotos.  
  
Acto seguido los tres Gundam sacaron sus respectivas armas de energía térmica y se dirigieron a toda velocidad al grupo que tenían enfrente.  
  
"¡¡son muy rápidos!!" dijo Quatre asombrado.  
  
Pero antes de que los Gundam llegaran tan siquiera a tocar la base, la repentina aparición de algo los hizo detenerse de golpe.  
  
"¡¡pero que se supone que es eso!!" dijo Anna sorprendida.  
  
"es otro Gundam" dijo Akane ceñuda.  
  
"¿y creían que serian los únicos?" dijo una voz con tono irónico.  
  
"no creas que te tememos Heero Yui" dijo Anna alterada "lo sabemos todo de ustedes".  
  
"¿cómo es que conocen tanto de nosotros?" se pregunto Trowa.  
  
"yo te responderé eso" dijo Todd con tono sombrío "nosotros llevamos un registro desde hace mucho tiempo atrás sobre ustedes, conocemos cada detalle, todas sus hazañas en la guerra, que algunos de ustedes usan nombres falsos, sus habilidades y formas de combatir, se podría decir que son soldados perfectos, pero no, muchos de ustedes con el pasar del tiempo han comenzado a dejarse llevar por sus emociones lo cual los ha debilitado, nuestro líder nos ha hecho verlo, por ello nosotros les demostraremos lo que es ser un verdadero soldado" dijo él.  
  
"pueden despedirse de su preciada paz, que tanto les ha costado conseguir" dijo Akane sin inmutarse.  
  
"acabaremos con todos ustedes, obstáculos que nos impiden llegar a nuestro objetivo" dijo Anna sonriente.  
  
"¿objetivo? Que demonios quieren decir con eso" dijo Zechs perdiendo la paciencia.  
  
"tu que crees Zechs Marquize, o debería decir Milliardo Peacecraff" dijo Todd con una sonrisa macabra. "tu queridísima hermana es el pilar de esta estúpida paz".  
  
"nuestro líder nos ha dicho que tenemos que llevársela lo antes posible" dijo Akane "después de eso nos hará saber a todos sus verdaderas intenciones" dijo ella.  
  
"lo mas seguro es que tendrá que morir, pues nadie tendrá la fuerza para seguir con sus proyectos pacifistas" dijo Anna para luego reírse estrepitosamente.  
  
"¡¡eso no se los permitireeeeee!!" grito Heero lanzándose al ataque dirigiéndose a Todd.  
  
Los Gundam comenzaron su ataque con los sables, pero una ves iniciado los otros dos Gundams se dirigieron a apoyar a su líder.  
  
"¡¡déjenme!!" grito Todd "quiero acabar con este inútil con mis propias manos, ustedes encárguense del resto" dijo él.  
  
"¡¡a la orden!!" dijeron ambas pilotos en unísono.  
  
Los otros pilotos encararon su enfrentamiento con los dos Gundams restantes, pero estos tenían mucha mas ventaja que ellos, y rápidamente comenzaron a perder fuerzas.  
  
"¡¡así nunca podremos contra ellos!!" dijo Zechs esquivando con mucha dificultad un ataque propinado por el boomerang de uno de los Gundams.  
  
"si estudiamos su forma de combatir, podremos idear algo contra ellos" dijo Duo analizando la situación.  
  
"tenemos que unir fuerzas, es la única forma" dijo Quatre alentador.  
  
Pero uno de los Gundams le disparo una flecha al mobile suit de Quatre, él lo esquivó ascendiendo con los propulsores pero no lo logro completamente ya que alcanzó su objetivo impactando en las piernas del mismo, dejándolo casi inmovilizado.  
  
"¡¡QUATRE!!" gritaron los demás cuando lo vieron caer.  
  
"BASTARDOOOOS" grito Duo lanzándose al ataque. Pero el Gundam dio una vuelta hacia la derecha esquivando con facilidad el golpe del mobile suit.  
  
"¿eso es todo lo que puedes hacer?" dijo Anna burlonamente para luego golpearlo por la espalda y arrojarlo fuertemente contra un hangar de la base "desaparece" dijo ella disparando una serie de proyectiles, los cuales dieron con su blanco causando una gran explosión.  
  
"dos menos y faltan tres" dijo Akane con una mirada asesina.  
  
"son mas fuertes de lo que me imaginaba" dijo Trowa.  
  
"¡déjenmelo a mi!" grito Wufei que comenzó a dirigirse a toda velocidad hacia los Gundams.  
  
"oye, tu no podrás solo" dijo Trowa siguiéndolo.  
  
Pero ellos no representaban nada para aquellos Gundams y aunque pelearan con todas sus fuerzas, ellas solo estaban jugando con ellos.  
  
"Akane ya basta de juegos, acabémoslos" dijo Anna a su hermana la cual solo asintió.  
  
El Gundam de Anna se dirigió hacia Wufei al cual lo venció sin mucha dificultad.  
  
"eres inferior a mi, debes reconocerlo" dijo Anna burlonamente sosteniendo el mobile suit de Wufei por la cabeza para luego darle un golpe y mandarlo a unos metros de distancia. (pobre Wufei, fue vencido por una mujer :P)  
  
Mientras en los cielos Trowa y Zechs estaban en graves problemas tratando de esquivar los flechazos producidos por el Gundam de Akane.  
  
"¡¡no podremos soportar por mucho tiempo!!" dijo Zechs frustrado.  
  
"lo se, pero hay que mantenerlas distraídas hasta que Heero venza al líder" dijo Trowa tranquilamente.  
  
Mientras en otra batalla.  
  
"vaya, hay que admitir que eres muy bueno" dijo Todd dando ágiles espadazos.  
  
"acabare contigo, eso tenlo por seguro" dijo Heero propinado un golpe con su sable, el cual le arrebato la espada al enemigo.  
  
"sabes, eres una molestia, tus amigos ya no tienen fuerza ¿qué vas a hacer? JAJAJA" rió Todd lanzando unos mísiles.  
  
".............." pensó Heero esquivando fácilmente los ataques, en parte Todd tenia razón pero eso no le impediría acabar con el enemigo.  
  
"acabare contigo" volvió a decir Heero apuntándolo con su rifle dispuesto a disparar.  
  
"jaja ¿crees que con eso nos derrotaras?" se burlo Todd"¡¡¡02 Y 03 FORMACION 23-RW!!!" grito él.  
  
"hey Akane ya oíste a el líder, acábalos de una ves" dijo Anna.  
  
"entendido" dijo Akane fríamente.  
  
Ella los derribo fácilmente para luego irse con su hermana. Antes de que Heero pudiera reaccionar los tres estaban rodeándolo.  
  
"hasta aquí llegaste Heero Yui, será un placer acabar contigo" dijo Todd "cuando el líder nos advirtió de ti no pensé que tendríamos que recurrir a nuestra mejor formación ofensiva, ¡¡despídete!!" dijo Todd maliciosamente.  
  
Los tres Gundams atacaron de igual magnitud, y Heero no podía de ninguna manera con el poder de los tres. Además atacaron con mísiles, los cuales acertaron en el blanco, dejando a Heero fuera de combate.  
  
"sabia que no podrías conmigo, mírate estas hecho pedazos" dijo Todd con tono de superioridad.  
  
"nunca acabaras con la paz, tu no tienes la suficiente fuerza" dijo Heero que había comenzado a ver borroso.  
  
"¡¡cállate infeliz!!, te mostrare mi fuerza" dijo Todd empezando a molestarse. "acabaremos con el blanco de una buena vez" dijo él.  
  
Los tres Gundams revelaron que también poseían unos rifles visiblemente mas poderosos, con los cuales apuntaron directamente a la base.  
  
"quiero que veas con tus propios ojos como acabo con tu preciada paz" dijo Todd furioso.  
  
Los Gundams empezaron a cargar sus rifles.  
  
"¡¡no se los permitiremoooos!!" dijeron Quatre y Wufei arrojándose con las fuerzas que les quedaban contra uno de los Gundams, haciéndole perder el equilibrio y desviando la trayectoria del destructivo rayo.  
  
"¡¡que diablos!!" se escucho decir a Anna antes de caer estrepitosamente al suelo.  
  
"no lo harán" dijo Trowa sujetando al otro Gundam por la espalda.  
  
"¡¡suéltame!!" grito Akane esforzándose por liberarse.  
  
"bastardooos" dijo Duo lanzándose fuertemente hacia el Gundam haciendo que este cayera "no es tan fácil derrotar al dios de la muerte" dijo él con su habitual sonrisa.  
  
"terminaremos con esta pesadilla" dijo Zechs propinándole un golpe al ultimo de los Gundams.  
  
Todd esquivó el ataque dando un gran salto, pero sin perder de la mira el blanco.  
  
"con la potencia de un rayo bastara para destruir la base" dijo Todd disparando el rayo.  
  
Todos se quedaron de piedra al ver sus ultimas esperanzas irse con ese rayo, muchas cosas pasaron por sus cabezas, los segundos parecían horas. Pero de repente sin que nadie se esperara, algo se interpuso entre el rayo y la base.  
  
"¡¡¡no te permitiré que acabes por lo que mas he luchado!!!" gritó Heero haciendo uso de sus ultimas fuerzas.  
  
El Gundam recibió completamente el fuerte impacto del rayo, lo cual provocó que se destrozara completamente para caer pesadamente al suelo. La condición en que se encontraba era tal que todos creyeron inmediatamente que Heero estaba muerto.  
  
"¡¿qué?!" dijo Todd sin podérselo creer.   
  
"Heero ¡¡HEEROOOO!!" grito Relena desesperada por lo ocurrido. 


	8. Cap7: El secuestro

Capitulo VII  
El secuestro  
  
Todos estaban estupefactos ante la idea de que Heero hubiera muerto, es que nadie pudo haber sobrevivido a tal impacto, había un silencio que helaba la sangre y nadie se movía, nadie se atrevía a dar una palabra para romper el silencio.  
  
"fue un tonto, no importa disparare de nuevo" dijo Todd cargando el rifle.  
  
Nadie podía hacer nada parta detener el disparo del Gundam, todas la fuerzas se habían esfumado. Pero de pronto algo inesperado ocurrió  
  
"¡¡01 ¿qué estas haciendo?!!" dijo una voz.  
  
"se..señor, estoy a punto de destruir el blanco como lo mando usted" dijo Todd con un tono de respeto.  
  
"¡¡te dije que quería al blanco vivo, regresen ahora!!" dijo otra ves la voz.  
  
"pero señor...." dijo Anna.  
  
"¡¡ya me oyeron!!" dijo al fin la voz.  
  
"¡¡si señor!!" dijeron los tres en unísono.  
  
Como si un milagro hubiese ocurrido el Gundam bajo el arma para luego irse volando con los.  
  
"les prometo que no será la ultima ves que nos veamos" dijo Todd antes de desaparecer en el firmamento.  
  
Todos los pilotos bajaron de sus respectivos mobile suit que estaban muy maltrechos, Quatre se dirijo rápidamente al montón de desechos del Gundam con la esperanza de encontrar a Heero aun con vida, aunque nadie así lo esperaba. Duo también fue en su ayuda y entre los dos comenzaron a remover los escombros en busca de la cabina del piloto, hasta que por fin dieron con ella. Con mucho cuidado la abrieron.  
  
"¡¡aun sigue vivo!! Que alivio" dijo Quatre con alegría.  
  
"si, pero hay que llevarlo rápidamente a la base, tiene varias heridas y respira con dificultad" dijo Trowa observándolo detenidamente.  
  
Entre Zechs y Trowa cargaron cuidadosamente a Heero para no causarle mayor daño y se lo llevaron rápidamente para que recibiera atención medica. Quatre, Duo y Wufei se quedaron para observar los daños.  
  
"el Gundam quedó todo destrozado, costara mucho trabajo repararlo" dijo Quatre observando los restos.  
  
"Heero tuvo mucha suerte de que la cabina no recibiera todo el impacto" dijo Wufei tomando una de las partes del Gundam que estaba en el suelo.  
  
"es un milagro que todavía siga con vida" dijo Quatre mirando al suelo.  
  
"es que ese chico esta hecho de gundamiun o algo parecido" dijo sarcásticamente Duo pateando un trozo de metal.  
  
"lo mejor será reparar el Gundam lo mas rápido que se pueda y conseguir nuevos mobile suit para nosotros, no vale la pena reparar estos" dijo Quatre dando un rápido vistazo a lo que había quedado de los Leos que habían utilizado.  
  
"volvamos a la base, ya me esta dando hambre" dijo Duo comenzando a caminar con las manos detrás de la cabeza.  
  
Luego de este incidente, ya dentro de la base, todos se estaban recuperando de sus heridas, y estaban discutiendo sobre lo ocurrido en su ultimo enfrentamiento con los Gundams negros.  
  
"aun no puedo creer que nos vencieran tan rápido, ¡¡que coraje!!" dijo Duo furioso.  
  
"no había remedio, sus Gundams son muy poderosos" dijo Trowa tranquilamente.  
  
"por lo menos estamos todos bien" dijo Quatre tratando de sacar algo bueno a flote.  
  
"si tuviera mi Deathscythe les mostraría por que me llaman el dios de la muerte" dijo Duo aun furioso.  
  
En otro lado de la base.  
  
"¿cómo se encuentra?" pregunto Noin a Sally Po.  
  
"bien, sus ritmos cardiacos están dentro de los rangos normales y se esta recuperando rápidamente" dijo Sally Po sonriendo.  
  
Noin dio un suspiro de alivio para luego salir de la habitación.  
  
"dime Noin ¿cómo esta Heero?" pregunto Relena preocupada.  
  
"esta inconsciente pero pronto se recuperara, además el mayor daño se lo llevo el Gundam" dijo Noin con tono de preocupación.  
  
"ya veo" dijo Relena mas tranquila.  
  
"dígame señorita Relena ¿has visto a Zechc?" preguntó Noin.  
  
"mi hermano esta revisando al Gundam" dijo Relena.  
  
"muchas gracias" dijo Noin encaminándose al hangar.  
  
Ya en el hangar, donde se encontraban todos.  
  
"esta muy mal, no creo que lo podamos reparar a tiempo" dijo Zechs observado al Gundam.  
  
"es cierto, nuestros mecánicos nunca vieron un Gundam y no saben por donde empezar" dijo Lady Une.  
  
"no se preocupen, ya mande a llamar a un experto en esto" dijo Duo sonriente.  
  
"¿a que te refieres con un experto?" dijo Wufei dudoso.  
  
"ya lo veras, pronto llegara" dijo Duo felizmente para luego salir del hangar.  
  
"a veces me saca de mis casillas" dijo Wufei ceñudo mirando por donde había salido Duo.   
  
Cuando Duo regreso estaba acompañado por alguien de avanzada edad.  
  
"¡¡Howard!! Cuanto tiempo" dijo Quatre sonriendo.  
  
"¿cómo han estado?" dijo Howard. "veo que tiene una maquina de excelente categoría" dijo él mirando el Gundam.  
  
"ya basta de bromas Howard, queremos saber si puedes repararlo" dijo Duo fastidiado.  
  
"pues te diré, este Gundam esta más desarrollado que los demás y me será muy difícil repararlo, pero creo que podré hacerlo" dijo Howard con una mano en la barbilla.  
  
"entonces que esperas" dijo Duo.  
  
"bueno, es que esta visiblemente desecho y ni me imagino como estará por dentro, además de que buscar los repuestos adecuados tomara algún tiempo, sin contar el tiempo de la reparación, yo diría como un mes como mínimo" dijo Howard.  
  
"¡¡QUE!!" dijo Duo sorprendido.  
  
"pero no tenemos mucho tiempo" dijo Zechs seriamente.  
  
"eso lo se, pero tendrán que pensar en otra cosa para derrotarlos" dijo Howard "aun así si lo lográramos arreglar, creo que obtendrán el mismo resultado" dijo él.  
"¿que quieres decir con eso?" preguntó Trowa.  
  
"que necesitaría un sistema mas poderoso que el zero para derrotarlos" dijo Howard seriamente.   
  
"¿un sistema mas poderoso que el de zero?, no creo que pueda existir" dijo Noin.  
  
"es la única forma, recuerden que los Gundams negros cuentan con el zero" dijo Wufei.  
  
"pero eso no existe" dijo Duo.  
  
"bueno ya veremos que hacemos, por lo pronto empezaremos las reparaciones del Gundam" dijo Zechs.  
  
En la base del enemigo.  
  
"recuerden que no permitiré mas errores" dijo una vos. "con este plan, nada puede salir mal" dijo al fin la voz.  
  
Los tres pilotos de los Gundams estaban escuchando atentos las instrucciones de su líder.  
  
"no se preocupe señor, no le fallaremos" dijo Todd respetuosamente, para luego hacer una reverencia y con una señal de su mano le indico a sus hermanas que se retiraban.  
  
"eso espero" dijo la voz con una sonrisa malévola.  
  
Era de noche en la base de los Preventores y ya habían pasado 5 días desde que ocurrió el ataque de los Gundam.  
  
"esta todo muy tranquilo" dijo Noin.  
  
"es cierto, pero yo no me confío" dijo Wufei ceñudo.  
  
"es preocupante, las reparaciones del Gundam apenas van por la mitad" dijo Quatre.  
  
"debe ser que les causamos algún daño, por eso es que no se atreven a dar la cara" dijo Duo con los ojos cerrados y de brazos cruzados.  
  
"creo que el mayor daño se lo llevo el Gundam de su líder, el resto solo recibió algunos rasguños " dijo Trowa.  
  
En la enfermería Relena se encontraba sentada junto a la cama de Heero. Ella se sentía muy preocupada, no le gustaba verlo en esas condiciones y se sentía culpable por ello.  
  
"Heero..." murmuró "tienes que recuperarte pronto...todos así lo esperan" dijo algo entristecida.  
  
Lo miro un momento e iba a comenzar a decir algo cuado de repente empezó a sonar la alarma y la base se estremeció.   
  
"señorita Relena, nos están atacando, venga conmigo" dijo rápidamente Sally desde la puerta.  
  
"esta bien" dijo Relena poniéndose de pie, pero antes de salir le murmuro algo a Heero "esta vez es mi turno de protegerte a ti" dijo, y con esto salió corriendo en dirección a la sala de controles.  
  
"Re...le..na" dijo Heero débilmente.  
  
Todos se dirigieron apresurados a la sala de controles.  
  
"¿qué esta pasando?" pregunto Quatre.  
  
"los Gundams enemigos nos atacan" dijo Relena.  
  
En ese momento recibieron una transmisión de parte de uno de los Gundam.  
  
"escuchen, si no quieren que acabemos con lo que queda de su base será mejor que nos entreguen a la vise ministra" dijo Todd sonriendo.  
  
"¡ni lo sueñen!" dijo Noin casi desafiante.  
  
"entonces no nos dejan otra opción" dijo finalmente Todd cortando la comunicación.  
  
"¿que haremos? no tenemos nada con que hacerles cara, el Gundam todavía no esta listo y Heero no se ha recuperado completamente" dijo Quatre preocupado.  
  
"lo mejor que podemos hacer es salir de aquí, no podemos permitir que le pase algo a la señorita Relena y están a punto de derribar completamente la base" dijo Noin ceñuda.  
  
"¿pero a donde iremos?" pregunto Duo.  
  
De repente se escuchó una gran explosión.  
  
"han comenzado" dijo Trowa impasible.  
  
"Esta base tiene un refugio subterráneo donde no nos afectaran ese tipo de ataques" dijo Sally rápidamente "lo mejor será que nos dirijamos para allá"  
  
"daré la alarma a la base" dijo Lady Une y se dirigió a los controles.  
  
"Relena, ve con Noin y los demás al refugio lo mas rápido que puedas" dijo Zechs antes de irse apresuradamente en busca del Gundam para llevarlo a un sitio mas seguro.  
  
Todos corrían en dirección al refugio cuando Relena se acordó de algo que todos habían pasado por alto.  
  
"¡Heero esta aun en la enfermería!, tenemos que ir por él" dijo de repente.  
  
"es cierto, lo había olvidado por completo, todavía esta inconsciente y no podrá valerse por si mismo para salir de aquí" dijo Noin, para que luego el grupo corriera por una serie de pasillos rumbo a la enfermería.  
  
"Rápido, sáquenlo de allí, no hay mucho tiempo" dijo rápidamente Noin mientras se escuchaba otra fuerte explosión en el fondo.  
  
Entre Trowa y Duo cargaron a Heero como pudieron para salir apresuradamente hacia el refugio. Todos corrían , Noin, Duo y Quatre iban a la cabeza del grupo, Trowa y Duo llevando a Heero en el medio y por ultimo Relena. Todos se tambalearon un poco con otra explosión, pero siguieron su camino, el cual parecía interminable.  
  
"es extraño, si quisieran acabar realmente con esta base... ¿porque no lo han hecho?" pregunto Duo algo extrañado.  
  
"tal vez quieran, asustarnos para que nos rindamos" dijo Quatre.  
  
De repente Relena sintió algo en el cuello y los otros escucharon algo fuerte caer. Cuando se dieron la vuelta, ella estaba inconsciente y era sacada por una rejilla en el techo por una de las pilotos enemigo.  
  
"¡¡suéltala!!" grito Noin al tiempo que apuntaba con un arma a la persona que se llevaba a Relena.  
  
"baja tu arma si no quieres que le pase algo malo" dijo esta amenazando con cortar a Relena con una pequeña navaja.  
  
Lentamente y con una mirada de furia, Noin bajó el arma.  
  
"así esta mejor" dijo la chica.  
  
"Oye Akane, apresúrate, nuestro líder esta esperando" dijo otra voz desde adentro de los conductos del techo.  
  
"esta bien" dijo Akane, "nos vemos luego" dijo dirigiéndose a los demás.  
  
"¿crees que vamos a permitir que te la lleves? Grito Quatre.  
  
Pero ellos no pudieron seguirla porque seguidamente lanzó una pequeña esfera que emitía una luz muy fuerte y no les permitía abrir los ojos, para cuando lograron hacerlo, los Gundam ya estaban alejándose de la base y no tenían posibilidad alguna de seguirlos.  
  
"se la han llevado" dijo Noin si podérselo creer cayendo al suelo.  
  
"¡demonios!, lo del ataque fue una simple distracción para que no nos percatáramos de que dos de ellos se habían escabullido dentro de la base" dijo Duo furioso golpeando una pared.  
  
"en realidad no pretendían matarla desde un principio, la querían viva" dijo Trowa.  
  
"pero entonces ¿porque atacaron de esa forma la base la ultima vez?, si Heero no hubiera hecho algo en estos momentos estuviera completamente destruida" dijo Quatre algo extrañado  
  
"no lo se Quatre, realmente no lo se" dijo Noin preocupada.  
  
"lo que importa ahora es ver como haremos para rescatarla" dijo Wufei al final. 


	9. Cap8: Olaf Neumann

Capitulo VIII  
Olaf Neumann  
Todos se quedaron muy impresionados después de lo ocurrido y al cabo de unos minutos se dirigieron al hangar, en donde estaba el Gundam.  
  
"heeeeey, cesaron los ataques, el enemigo se ha retirado" grito Howard desde el otro lado del hangar haciendo señas con los brazos para que se acercaran.  
  
"lo sabemos, pero a cambio de eso se han llevado a la señorita Relena" le informó Noin preocupada.  
  
"que haremos ahora"preguntó Quatre algo preocupado.  
  
"lo mejor será esperar a que Heero despierte" dijo Sally haciéndole una seña a Trowa y Duo para que la siguieran y poder llevar a Heero de nuevo a la enfermería.  
  
En la base del enemigo, ya habían llegado los Gundam junto con Relena, la cual despertó dentro de una habitación.  
  
"¿donde estoy?" se preguntó Relena mientras despertaba.  
  
"estas en nuestra base" dijo una voz que Relena parecía conocer.  
  
"¿Anna? ¿eres tu Anna?" pregunto Relena asombrada.  
  
"si ese es mi nombre, no lo gastes" dijo ella burlonamente.  
  
"entonces Heero tenia razón, eres un piloto Gundam" dijo Relena desilusionada.  
  
"si, esa es la misión que me han encomendado" dijo Anna.  
  
"¿pero ¿bajo que ordenes actúan?" pregunto Relena.  
  
"yo solamente me guío por lo que hagan mis hermanos, pero si te interesa saberlo es nuestro líder quien nos dice que hacer, aunque a mi no me interesa para nada sus razones" dijo Anna con un tono de desdén.  
  
"¿y ustedes hacen lo que esa persona les diga sin importar lo que sea?" pregunto Relena algo sorprendida.  
  
"¡por que no! si el fue quien nos creo" dijo Anna tranquilamente, pero al mirar la cara de Relena siguió hablando "por si no lo sabias nosotros fuimos creados genéticamente en un laboratorio, nacimos en unos tubos y desde ese momento nuestro líder nos entreno para ser soldados perfectos, sin emociones ni arrepentimiento al momento de matar, y llegar a superar a aquellos que una ves lucharon por la paz, para luego construir nuestro imperio bajo nuestros propios ideales" dijo ella con una sonrisa.  
  
"tus sentimientos son nobles pero tus ideales están errados" dijo Relena sentándose en una silla cercana a ella.  
  
"a mi no me interesa lo que piensen los demás, yo solo quiero vivir feliz junto a mis hermanos" dijo Anna cruzada de brazos.  
  
"¿y como sabes tu que estas en lo correcto?" pregunto Relena.  
  
"¡¡yo se que estoy en lo correcto, mis hermanos me lo han dicho, ellos siempre están en lo correcto!!" dijo Anna a la que parecía que le hubiera afectado la pregunta. "¡¡y ya basta de preguntas sin sentido, vamos el líder quiere verte" dijo ella dándole la espalda.  
  
Relena fue conducida a través de varios pasillos, cuyas paredes estaban decoradas con numerosas pinturas que expresaban distintas cosas, como la guerra de las colonias, algunos rostros de personas de la Fundación Romefeller, en otra el ex líder Heero Yui, y la que más le llamó la atención fue una gran pintura de un Gundam sobre la tierra. El piso estaba completamente cubierto de alfombra roja, a ambos lados se podía observar varias habitaciones diferentes, y llegó hasta una gran puerta de madera con detalles dorados, la cual se abrió lentamente para dejarla entrar a una habitación muy grande, con altas columnas que sostenían el techo, antorchas alumbraban el recinto y en el centro había un gran trono en el que la esperaba una persona de edad avanzada.  
  
"es un placer poder hablar personalmente con usted señorita Peacecraft" dijo aquella persona "no sabe cuanto tiempo he esperado este momento".  
  
Relena se detuvo en medio de la sala y Anna se dirigió a donde se encontraban sus hermanos.  
  
"¿quién es usted?" dijo Relena tratando de aparentar tranquilidad.  
  
"es obvio que no me recuerdes, pero yo si te recuerdo" dijo él levantándose de su trono. "mi nombre es Olaf Neumann" .  
  
"¿Neumann? Me parece conocido" dijo Relena.  
  
"tal ves hayas escuchado alguna ves de mi, después de todo yo conocí muy bien a tu querido padre" dijo Olaf sonriente.  
  
"¿a mi padre?" dijo Relena extrañada.  
  
"verás, yo era un miembro de una gran familia como era la tuya, vivíamos junto con la tuya en el reino de Sanc, pero por uno de los caprichos de tu padre nos expulsaron injustamente de la tierra" dijo Olaf apretando los puños y con una mirada de intenso rencor.  
  
"no comprendo" dijo Relena. "para que mi padre haya tenido que recurrir a esos extremos, tubo que haber una causa de fuerza mayor" dijo ella.  
  
"mi familia tenia unos ideales distintos a los de tu padre, por eso nos hecho cruelmente, no me parece una razón justa ¿no lo crees?" dijo él con semblante mas relajado "tu padre hablo con distintos lideres de la tierra y todos acordaron que éramos una amenaza para ellos y sus planes egoístas que utilizaban a la paz como un mascara, y nosotros sabíamos lo que esta en realidad ocultaba" dijo secamente.  
  
"¿cuáles son esos ideales de los que tantos hablas?" preguntó Relena algo molesta.  
  
" simplemente es hacerle entender a la tierra y a las colonias que el verdadero principio del hombre es eliminar aquellos eslabones débiles, para crear un imperio donde las personas luchen por hacerse mas fuertes" dijo Olaf con una sonrisa. "y no me importa recurrir a una guerra, para lograr esto, pero lo primero es eliminar esta paz y a aquellas personas que la apoyan" dijo al fin él.  
  
"pero si la paz es la manera en que todos vivimos en harmonía ¿qué no lo entiendes?" dijo Relena frustrada.  
  
"pero en ella conviven los débiles y los fuertes, lo cual contamina la raza humana" dijo Olaf.  
  
"¡eso es una locura, todos somos iguales, no debe insistir ninguna diferencia!" dijo ella muy molesta.  
  
"ya sabia yo que no lo entenderías Relena Peacecraft, eres igual a tu padre, todos los de tu familia tienen una mente tan serrada a nuevas ideas" dijo él burlonamente.  
  
"¡no te atrevas a destruir lo que tantas personas han luchado por conseguir!" dijo Relena.  
  
"no necesito escucharte mas, te destruiré y con ello demostrare lo frágil que es la paz" dijo Olaf sentándose en su trono.  
  
"no creas que te lo van a permitir, no soy la única que desea mantener la paz" dijo Relena.  
  
"oooo, te refieres a tus amigos, no te preocupes ellos también morirán" dijo él con una sonrisa macabra.  
  
Dicho esto le indico a Anna que se la llevara, mientras caminaban por los pasillos, ambas conversabas sobre los susodichos planes de Olaf Neumann.  
  
"¿me podrías decir cuales son sus próximos objetivos?" preguntó Relena como quien no quiere la cosa.  
  
"no creo que haga mal si te lo digo" respondió Anna tranquilamente "pensamos atacar a todos los que apoyan esta nueva era pacífica, y luego de eso nadie podrá hacer nada, tendrán que acatar nuestras ordenes, seguidamente formaremos un ejercito con los guerreros mas poderosos que existan y así podremos obtener todo lo que este a nuestro alcance sin que nadie se interponga en nuestro camino" dijo al fin con una sonrisa.  
  
"pero eso es una crueldad, imponer de ese modo un pensamiento tan ilógico" dijo Relena.  
  
"eso es lo que tu piensas, aun así seguiremos adelante pase lo que pase" dijo Anna tranquilamente. "gracias a su tonta idea de destruir todas las armas de la guerra han quedado totalmente vulnerables a cualquier ataque, grave error considerando que la paz no puede durar para siempre"  
  
"la se mantendrá si todas las personas aceptan no volver a tomar las armas, y eso es lo que ellos quieren, no les permitirán que lleven a cabo sus planes tan perversos, el nuevo Gundam estará bien muy pronto y Heero no aceptara nada de lo que ustedes dicen" dijo Relena muy molesta.  
  
"no me digas, te refieres a ese piloto que derrotamos la otra vez, me sorprende que aun este con vida, no tiene ninguna posibilidad contra nosotros, después de todo tenemos a los 3 Gundams armados con el sistema zero son un arma casi indestructible" dijo Anna con un tono burlón.   
  
"¿sistema zero, sus Gundams tienen ese sistema?" pregunto Relena recordando algo de repente.  
  
"exacto, los 3 Gundams lo tienen, sin embargo tenemos un sistema mas avanzado llamado Jager pero es muy poderoso, ninguno de mis hermanos ni yo pudimos controlarlo, aunque no es necesario puesto que no hay rival para nosotros" dijo Anna indiferente.  
  
"un nuevo sistema" pensó Relena "según me contó mi hermano el Gundam de Heero necesita un sistema mas poderoso si queremos vencerlos".  
  
"te explicare, este nuevo sistema ataca la mente, específicamente a las emociones, si el piloto no ordena sus emociones, no podrá con el, es un sistema muy eficaz, se adapta a cualquier mobile suit y es capas de aumentar las habilidades del piloto a diez veces mas, una verdadera maravilla, aunque es un arma de doble filo, pero como mis hermanos y yo fuimos entrenados para olvidar nuestras emociones, se nos hizo imposible poderlo controlar" dijo Anna como si estuviera hablando con una amiga de años.  
  
"ya veo, debo encontrar ese sistema, pero primero debo saber donde esta el cuarto de controles" pensó Relena mirando fijamente a Anna.  
  
"Anna, ¿dónde se encuentra el cuarto de control? Quiero decir esta base es enorme" dijo Relena fingiendo desinterés.  
  
Anna se la quedo mirando como si la hubiera descubierto, pero luego siguió hablando de lo mas normal.  
  
"se encuentra dos pisos mas abajo" dijo Anna. "bueno que pase buenas noches señorita Relena" dijo Anna abriendo la puerta de la habitación.  
  
"si, gracias Anna" dijo Relena entrando.," es la única esperanza que nos queda" pensó Relena mientras se cerraba la puerta detrás de ella.  
  
Se encontró en una pequeña habitación, con una mesita y una pequeña cama, por la ventana entraban los últimos rayos de sol del día, se acercó a ella y observó un paisaje hermoso teñido de rosa debido al atardecer, pensó en todo lo que acaba de oír, le preocupaba mucho la situación, pero sabia que la ultima esperanza estaba en sus manos, no podía rendirse ahora, era el momento en que tenia que ser mas fuerte.  
  
"si quiero hacer esto será mejor que me apresure" se dijo para si misma "es posible que muy pronto ataquen la base de los Preventores, y van a necesitar del Jager para que Heero pueda vencerlos, pero necesito ganar todo el tiempo posible para que se recupere y aprenda a controlar el nuevo sistema, estoy segura de que podrá con el, él es un chico muy fuerte"  
  
Y dicho esto se sentó en la cama fría y se recostó entrando a un sueño intranquilo. 


	10. Cap9: El sistema Jager

Capitulo IX  
El sistema Jager  
  
En la base enemiga, los pilotos de los Gundams preparaban sus respectivos mobile suits para el próximo ataque.  
  
"Akane pásame esa pieza" dijo Todd dirigiéndose a su hermana.  
  
"aquí tienes" dijo ella arrojándole el objeto.  
  
Anna los observaba un poco intranquila, con varios pensamientos dándole vuelta en la cabeza, pero al final decidió preguntar.  
  
"oye hermano, ¿estamos haciendo lo correcto?" preguntó Anna tímidamente.  
  
Todd y Akane dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y se quedaron viendo a su hermana.  
  
"¿por qué lo preguntas?" preguntó Todd mirándola de reojo.  
  
"no es nada en especial" dijo Anna aparentando indiferencia "yo solo me preguntaba"  
  
"es esa chica ¿verdad?" dijo Akane mirándola fijamente " te esta metiendo ideas raras en la cabeza".  
  
"no, como crees" dijo Anna un poco nerviosa.  
  
"es que te has pasado mucho tiempo con ella" dijo Todd tranquilamente "no estarás pensando en traicionarnos" dijo con un extraño destello en los ojos.  
  
"¡¡como pueden pensar eso!!" dijo Anna un poco indignada "deben saber bien que lo único que yo quiero es vivir feliz a su lado".  
  
Ellos se la quedaron viendo un momento, pero luego volvieron a su trabajo como si nada hubiera pasado.  
  
"en que estaba pensando" se reprimió mentalmente Anna mientras se encaminaba a la puerta mas próxima.  
  
Ya había pasado la media noche cuando Relena despertó un poco sobresaltada, había tenido una pesadilla, le costo un momento recordar que hacia allí, pero luego se percató de que era el momento, buscó algo que le pudiera servir para forzar la cerradura, utilizo un pequeño ganchito que llevaba en el pelo, luego de unos instantes de intentarlo la cerradura cedió y pudo salir caminando por un pasillo muy largo que no sabia hacia donde iba. La base estaba sumida en mucha calma, no habían soldados custodiando su habitación, ahora que lo pensaba desde que había estado en la base no había visto casi ningún soldado, era muy raro, pero suponía que Olaf no podía confiar en nadie para llevar a cabo sus planes, los únicos que seguían sus ordenes eran los pilotos  
  
Relena camino, durante un rato, tratando de encontrar un camino, pero luego de dar tantas vueltas por la base, dio con el cuarto de control. Después de echar un vistazo se percató de que no había nadie, y podía entrar sigilosamente. Se acercó a la computadora mas cercana.  
  
"veamos ¿por donde empezaré?" se preguntó Relena mientras buscaba afanosamente.  
  
Después de mas o menos una hora encontró un archivo oculto que parecía contener lo que tanto buscaba.  
  
"creo que es esto" dijo Relena observando unas extrañas cifras que ella parecía entender.  
  
Relena revisó todo cuidadosamente, y tomo un pequeño disquete y grabó toda la información.  
  
"listo, ya lo tengo, será mejor que me apresure" dijo Relena dándose la vuelta, pero se encontró cara a cara con alguien inesperado.  
  
"¿qué crees que estas haciendo?" dijo Anna cruzada de brazos en el marco de la puerta.  
  
Relena se quedo estupefacta mirando fijamente a Anna.  
  
"ya veo no quieres hablar, entonces te llevare con el líder para que se lo digas a él" dijo Anna con una sonrisa.  
  
"espera, te explicare" dijo Relena un poco nerviosa.  
  
"de acuerdo, te escucho" dijo Anna tranquilamente.  
  
Ella no sabía que decir en esa situación, y solo se le ocurrió una idea.  
  
"Anna, tu me dijiste que ustedes son los mas fuertes" dijo Relena "¿no te gustara luchar con alguien realmente fuerte?"dijo ella intentando provocarla.  
  
"¿a que te refieres?" pregunto Anna con curiosidad.  
  
"quiero decir, si le das la oportunidad a Heero el te probara que puede llegar a ser un verdadero rival para ustedes" dijo Relena .  
  
Anna lo meditó un poco. Si le daba alguna oportunidad al enemigo de hacerse mas fuerte eso significaría problemas para ella y sus hermanos, pero por otro lado si lograra vencerlo en un verdadero combate, no le quedarían dudas de que sus ideales son los correctos.  
  
"esta bien, acepto" dijo Anna tranquilamente "¿qué tienes pensado? Preguntó un poco dudosa.  
  
"le llevare el nuevo sistema a Heero, estoy segura de que podrá con el, pero supongo que necesitara de algún tiempo para adaptarse, por eso debo llevárselo lo mas rápido que pueda" dijo Relena decidida.  
  
"¿el nuevo sistema, te refieres al Jager? Preguntó Anna incrédula "es imposible que pueda con algo así, podría hasta llegar a ser peligroso".  
  
"es la única forma si quieres tener un verdadero encuentro con él, y estoy segura que podrá controlarlo, es mas fuerte de lo que crees" dijo Relena con confianza.  
  
"esta bien, esta bien, dame el sistema yo se lo haré llegar" dijo Anna tranquilamente, pero al ver la cara de Relena dijo "no te preocupes, si sales de esta base te detectaran en menos de lo que crees, y no podrás llegar a tu destino, en cambio yo puedo hacerlo sin que mis hermanos se den cuenta, porque no creo que ellos estén muy de acuerdo con mi idea".  
  
Relena lo pensó un poco, pero al final aceptó, era la única forma.  
  
"muy bien, entonces confiare en ti Anna" dijo Relena entregándole el disquete con el sistema "pero también quiero que le entregues esta carta a Heero si te lo encuentras" dijo poniéndole un sobre en sus manos "es muy importante".  
  
"entonces nos vemos, ve rápido a tu habitación antes de que se percaten de tu ausencia" dijo Anna saliendo rápidamente de la habitación.  
  
Relena se quedó un momento de pié mirando el techo.  
  
"Heero, tienes que ser fuerte, eres la única esperanza que nos queda" pensó ella y salió también de la habitación.  
  
En la base de los Preventores, todos estaban reunidos discutiendo.  
  
"que vamos a hacer" dijo Noin preocupada "ha pasado un día y no tenemos noticias del enemigo"  
  
"lo importante es no perder la calma" dijo Wufei de brazos cruzados.  
  
"es cierto, ya a las personas se les ha hablado de la ausencia de la señorita Relena, les hemos hecho creer que esta en reuniones de gran importancia y que no se puede revelar el lugar por seguridad" dijo Quatre.  
  
"pero no creas que se van a tragar esa mentira por mucho tiempo, tarde o temprano lo descubrirán todo, y eso afectara de gran manera" dijo Duo ceñudo.  
  
"lo mas importante es ganar todo el tiempo posible" dijo Zechs tranquilamente.  
  
"si tan solo..." empezó a decir Noin pero en ese momento la puerta se abrió.  
  
Heero se encontraba de pié en la puerta, aun conservaba parte se su vendaje y los miraba a todos seriamente.  
  
"¡Heero!" dijo Sally sorprendida al verlo de pie "¿qué se supones que haces aquí?"  
  
"......." dijo Heero mirándola fijamente.  
  
"oye amigo ¿ya te sientes mejor?" preguntó Duo alegremente al verlo.  
  
"si" dijo simplemente Heero y se sentó "¿qué ha pasado?" preguntó.  
  
"ayer, secuestraron a la señorita Relena, y aun no tenemos noticias de ella" dijo Quatre.  
  
"pero creemos que el enemigo la quiere con vida" dijo Trowa.  
  
"ya veo, entonces debo ir por ella" dijo Heero dándose la vuelta.  
  
"espera por favor, tus heridas no están curadas en su totalidad, seria un gran riesgo si fueras en ese estado" dijo Sally Po.  
  
"además según Howard, el Gundam aun esta en mal estado, así que no tienes con que defenderte" dijo Zechs tranquilamente.  
  
"deberías esperar a que este terminado" dijo Duo.  
  
"déjanos ese trabajo a nosotros, Heero tu solo descansa" dijo Quatre.  
  
"........" dijo Heero suspirando, para luego salir de allí.  
  
"por lo pronto debemos rescatar a la señorita Relena" dijo Quatre ceñudo. 


	11. Cap10: El recado de Relena

Capitulo X  
El recado de Relena  
  
Ya era de noche en la base de los Preventores, ese día todos se propusieron a reparar el Gundam, a Heero no lo dejaron ayudar por sus heridas y según él, se sentía como un completo inútil, como todos estaban ayudando adelantaron mucho la reparación y quedaron totalmente exhaustos, menos Heero que no hizo nada de nada (pobre de mi hee-chan ^_^ U)  
Esa noche Heero estaba observando su Gundam sumido en sus propios pensamientos.   
  
"los enemigos esta vez serán muy fuertes, pero eso no me importa, mi misión es derrotarlos"pensó Heero "Relena..." murmuró para luego dirigirse hacia su habitación.  
  
Pero sin que lo notara, alguien lo observaba, y se le cruzó en su camino.  
  
"¿¡que es lo que haces aquí!?"preguntó Heero sorprendido cuando vio de quien se trataba.  
  
"no te exaltes, no querrás despertar a toda la base" dijo Anna en un susurro "y no intentes enfrentarte a mi, mírate en que estado lamentable estas y no querrás salir más lastimado" dijo viendo que Heero parecía querer tomar represalias contra ella.  
  
"......" dijo Heero mirándola directamente a los ojos.  
  
"eso esta mejor" dijo Anna "vine a traerte algo" dijo tendiéndole en la mano el disquete.  
  
"¿qué es esto?" Preguntó Heero con total desconfianza.  
  
"hay que ver como eres y tanto que le costó a ella hacértelo llegar" dijo Anna viendo que Heero no aceptaba el disquete "Relena se sentirá muy mal al ver que su ultima esperanza se ha esfumado" dijo mirándolo de reojo.  
  
"¿Relena?" preguntó Heero.  
  
"si, ella consiguió esto y me dijo que te lo trajera, con esto te harás mas fuerte" dijo Anna entregándole el disquete a Heero.  
  
"¿se puede saber por qué nos ayudas?" pregunto Heero algo desconfiado.  
  
"simplemente quiero tener un verdadero combate, para poder demostrarme a mi misma que nuestros ideales son correctos" dijo Anna entusiasmada con la idea.  
  
"....." dijo Heero mirándola.  
  
"bueno tengo que irme" dijo Anna comenzando a caminar "Oh! Casi me olvidaba de algo importante" dijo volviendo sobre sus propios pasos "ella me dijo que te hiciera llegar esto, creo que te explica el contenido del disquete" dicho esto desapareció por la puerta.  
  
Heero se dirigió a una habitación, en donde se sentó frente a una pequeña laptop e introdujo el disquete. Después de esto abrió la carta y se dispuso a leerla.  
  
Heero,  
Este disquete contiene un sistema nuevo llamado Jager, es muy poderoso y difícil de usar. Según me enteré necesitas organizar tus emociones, si no lo haces perderás el control, lo cual puede llegar a ser muy peligroso. He descubierto algo de suma importancia, la persona que esta detrás de todos estos ataques es un antiguo enemigo de nuestra familia, su nombre es Olaf Neumann en realidad nunca había escuchado de él, tal vez mi hermano te pueda decir algo más, pero lo que si te puedo decir es que guarda mucho rencor y quiere imponer un régimen inhumano. No te preocupes por mi, estoy bien, lo importante en este momento es que logres perfeccionar tu control usando el Jager, eres lo único que queda para poder evitar una guerra y mantener la paz, por favor se fuerte, conservamos nuestras esperanzas en ti.  
  
Relena.  
Seguidamente Heero se dispuso a ver el contenido del disquete y después de estudiarlo por un rato, se dirigió a su Gundam con la finalidad de probarlo. Cuando amaneció Duo fue el primero en levantarse.  
  
"aaaaaaaw, que bien dormí" dijo Duo dando un gran bostezo para luego estirarse, se dirigía al hangar donde se encontraba el Gundam, cuando noto que la cabina del mismo estaba abierta. "¿qué raro que Howard haya empezado las reparaciones tan temprano? Se suponía que seria después del desayuno" pensó para si.  
  
Cuando él se asomo para verificar se encontró con Heero el cual estaba durmiendo profundamente.  
  
"¿Heero, que se supone que haces aquí?" dijo Duo zarandeándolo fuertemente. "el Gundam no es un buen lugar para dormir" dijo él cuando Heero despertó.  
  
"¿Duo?" dijo Heero mirándolo de reojo, para luego salir de la cabina.  
  
"¡¡muchachos desobedientes, les dije que no se acercaran al Gundam!!" dijo Howard mirándolos desde abajo.  
  
"es verdad Heero ¿qué haces tu reparando el Gundam?" pregunto Duo.  
  
"yo no estoy reparando nada, he estado trabajando con el sistema de cabina" dijo Heero tranquilamente bajando por una escalera cercana.  
  
"¿sis...sistema de cabina?" balbució Duo.  
  
"necesito hablar con todos" dijo Heero saliendo del hangar.  
  
"nunca lo llegare a entender" dijo Duo siguiendo a Heero y Howard detrás de él.  
  
Ya todos reunidos, Heero les explico lo sucedido de la noche anterior y como la piloto enemigo le entrego el sistema que le envió Relena.  
  
"¡entonces este sistema es mejor que el zero, me es difícil creerlo" dijo Zechs de brazos cruzados.  
  
"¿ya lo has probado?" pregunto Trowa.  
  
"si, pero me cuesta mucho controlarlo" dijo Heero algo serio.  
  
"lo que más me sorprende es lo de ese tal Olaf Neumann, no sabia que todavía quedaba algún pariente de esa familia" dijo Zechs pensativamente.  
  
"no podemos dejar que lleve a cabo sus planes" dijo Noin seriamente.  
  
"a mi Padre nunca le agradó mucho esa familia, sus ideas no eran del todo lo que se dice correctas" dijo Zechs mirando el techo.  
  
"lo mejor será apresurarnos en preparar todo y atacar su base" dijo Wufei.  
  
"instalaremos de inmediato el nuevo sistema en el Gundam, ya que estará listo en tres días, y vengan a ve los que conseguí para los mobile suits" dijo Howard emocionado.  
  
Dicho esto todos salieron de la habitación. Heero se fue de nuevo hacia el Gundam con Duo y Quatre.  
  
"¿qué harás Heero, vas a seguir practicando con el Jager?" preguntó Quatre mientras observaba que se introducía de nuevo en la cabina del Gundam.  
  
"....." dijo Heero mientras se preparaba para otra prueba mas.  
  
Heero inicio con la prueba, al principio lo dominaba muy bien pero al cabo de un rato se empezaba a descontrolar.  
  
"¿¡que es lo que sucede!?" se preguntaba mientras se le hacia mas difícil mantener el control.  
  
"que le pasa a este chico, ¿es que esta completamente loco?"dijo Duo mientras observaba como Heero forcejeaba para poder dominar el Jager.  
  
"relenaaaa" gritó Heero cuando perdió completamente el control con lo que tubo que cortar la energía en el Gundam.  
  
"tienes mucha suerte de que ese Gundam no este completamente reparado, sino no quiero pensar de lo que hubieras sido capaz de hacer en esta base con ese sistema" dijo Duo mientras veía como Heero salía de la cabina un poco mareado.  
  
"......." dijo Heero mientras contemplaba el Gundam.  
  
"bueno como quieras, Quatre y yo iremos a continuar las reparaciones del día" dijo Duo marchándose un poco enojado.  
  
Los demás pilotos se encontraban en el hangar. Estaban muy ocupados puesto que Howard les había conseguido algunos repuestos que podían serles de gran utilidad en la batalla. También consiguió con algunos "amigos" unas cuantas armas, y se encargaban de reforzar unos mobile suit Tauros que tenían mas resistencia a la hora de la batalla. Howard se había encargado se aumentar mas la potencia de los mobile suit, para que fueran más útiles mientras los demás hacían las reparaciones necesarias.  
Estuvieron todo el día ocupados con las reparaciones y cuando llegó la noche habían avanzado mas de lo que esperaban, y todos se disponían a descansar.  
  
"aaaaaw, estoy muy cansado, creo que iré a comer algo" dijo Duo mientras se encaminaba fuera del Hangar hacia los comedores.  
  
"si, creo que es lo mejor" dijo Quatre siguiéndolo "¿ustedes no vienen?" le preguntó a Trowa y Wufei que se habían quedado un poco más atrás, pero ellos observaban el Gundam.  
  
"oye Heero ¿te quedaras allí toda la noche?" preguntó Trowa que lo observaba desde abajo. Duo y Quatre se acercaron.  
  
"me quedare un poco más, necesito afinar algunos detalles" dijo sin dejar lo que estaba haciendo.  
  
"pero Heero ¿es que no piensas tomar un descanso?" dijo Quatre algo preocupado "¿por qué no vienes con nosotros a comer algo?"  
  
"déjalo, si eso es lo que él quiere lo mejor será no molestarlo" dijo Wufei tranquilamente retirándose.  
  
"pero..." dijo Quatre observando a Heero.  
  
"vamos Quatre" lo llamó Duo que se alejaba con los demás.  
  
En el comedor, los pilotos Gundam hablaban de sus planes para el futuro ataque.  
  
"que vamos a hacer cuando nos enfrentemos a los Gundam" preguntó Quatre mientras comía un panecillo.  
  
"lo más importante es ayudar a Heero en lo mas que podamos" dijo Trowa tranquilamente.  
  
"por lo menos esta vez seremos más, creo que la señorita Noin se nos unirá" dijo Quatre algo mas esperanzado.  
  
"y tendremos mejores mobile suits" dijo Duo alegremente.  
  
"nuestras armas no son nada comparadas con las de ellos" dijo Wufei seriamente.  
  
"si atacamos juntos no podrán vencernos" dijo Quatre con seguridad "tenemos que rescatar a la señorita Relena y proteger la paz"  
  
"este será nuestro ultimo ataque, tenemos que vencerlos a toda costa" dijo Duo finalmente. 


	12. Cap11: La batalla final

Capitulo XI  
La batalla final  
  
Los mobile Suits se dirigían rápidamente a la base del enemigo, era la ultima oportunidad que tenían para derrotarlo, y se acercaban cada vez más, esta vez lucharían con todas sus fuerzas. En la base del enemigo todos se preparaban para encarar al ataque que se avecinaba.  
  
"¡¡pilotos Gundam, aborden sus respectivos mobile suits!!" dijo una voz que se escucho por toda la base.  
  
Todd y sus hermanas entraron a sus Gundams y esperaron la orden para salir al ataque.  
  
"02 y 03 esperen que entren en nuestro perímetro" dijo Todd poniéndose el casco.  
  
"¡¡entendido!!" dijeron en unísono sus hermanas.  
  
Heero y los demás estaban por llegar a la base, ya había entrado en el campo visual, cuando una gran cantidad de rayos los envolvió.  
  
"¡están muy bien armados!" dijo Zechs esquivando fácilmente los susodichos rayos.  
  
"¡estén alertas!" dijo Quatre destruyendo algunos cañones de fuego.  
  
En una parte de la base, los Gundams enemigos se preparaban para la salida.  
  
"¡Gundams preparados, listos para despegar!" dijo Todd oprimiendo algunos botones de su mobile suit.  
  
"¡permiso para salir concedido, cuenta regresiva en 10-09-08...!" dijo una voz.  
  
"les enseñare que tan fuerte soy" pensó Anna sujetando fuertemente los controles.  
  
"..07-06-05..." decía la voz.  
  
"por nuestros ideales" pensó Akane ceñuda.  
  
"..04-03-02.." decía la voz.  
  
"esta ves Heero Yui, te destruiré por completo" pensó Todd con una mirada de rencor.  
  
"..01-¡¡DESPEGUE!!" dijo la voz al final.  
  
Los tres Gundams despegaron rápidamente y se dirigieron al lugar de la batalla.  
  
"¡ahí vienen!" dijo Duo mirando en la lejanía a los Gundams.  
  
"son míos, ustedes encárguense de lo demás" dijo Heero encaminándose a el encuentro con los tres Gundams.  
  
"hasta que nos volvimos a ver" dijo Todd con una sonrisa.  
  
"lo mismo digo" dijo Heero impasible.  
  
"02 y 03 vayan por los demás, yo me enfrentare a este" dijo Todd.  
  
"a la orden" dijo Akane, la cual salió rápidamente.  
  
"03 ¿no me escucho?" dijo Todd enfadoso.  
  
"pero hermano, creo que no podrás solo" dijo Anna preocupada.  
  
"a que te refieres, ¿que no estuviste presente en nuestro ultimo encuentro?" preguntó Todd algo consternado.  
  
"es que..." Anna lo dudó un momento pero luego se decidió "¡escucha, el tiene el sistema Jager!"  
  
"¡¡que!!, como es posible" dijo Todd sorprendido.  
  
"hermano déjame ayudarte o no podrás con el" dijo Anna.  
  
"¡¡silencio!! No me importa lo que digas, ve con Akane" dijo Todd.  
  
"pero hermano.." dijo Anna.  
  
"¡es una orden directa!" dijo Todd enfadado.  
  
Anna no le respondió solo se fue hacia donde se encontraban los demás.  
  
"debiste escuchar a tu hermana" dijo Heero seriamente.  
  
"¡¡cállate!!, si en verdad lo tienes, enséñame de lo que eres capas" dijo Todd abalanzándose contra Heero.  
  
En la otra batalla.  
  
"dos contra seis, me parece justo" dijo Akane sonriente.  
  
"no le veo la gracia" dijo Duo enfadado.  
  
"bueno no importa, los venceremos nuevamente" dijo Anna.  
  
"hermana, encárgate de esos tres y yo de estos tres" dijo Akane.  
  
"¡confía en mi!" dijo Anna sonriente.  
  
La batalla dio comienzo, Anna se enfrentaba contra Duo, Wufei y Noin, mientras que Akane contra Trowa, Quatre y Zechs.  
  
"¡¡toma, toma y toma!!" gritaba Anna disparando varias veces con su rifle.  
  
"oooow, eso estuvo muy cerca" dijo Duo esquivando por poco uno de los disparos.  
  
"¡¡debemos atacar!!" dijo Noin disparando.  
  
"es muy fácil" dijo Anna esquivando con mucha facilidad, pero no se percato de que otro mobile suit se estaba aproximando por detrás. "¡pero que..!" dijo ella cuando un golpe la hizo soltar el rifle.  
  
"ahora veamos quien pierde esta ves" dijo Wufei sosteniendo el arma y apuntando con el al Gundam y luego disparo.  
  
"no te confíes" dijo Anna esquivando el rayo y luego lanzando su boomerang, con el cual le corto el brazo al mobile suit que sostenía el arma.  
  
"eso te enseñara a respetarme" dijo Anna sosteniendo el boomerang cuando este regreso.  
  
"demonios, hay que planear algo" dijo Duo frustrado.  
  
En la batalla donde se encontraba Akane.  
  
"¿cómo podremos vencerla?" dijo Quatre esquivando una flecha de Akane.  
  
"su puntería cada ves es mejor" dijo Trowa esquivando para luego disparar repetidas veces.  
  
"debemos quitarle ese arco de energía" dijo Zechs.  
  
"si pero como" dijo Quatre.  
  
"¡¡basta de hablar, peleen!!" dijo Akane dando en el mobile suit de Trowa el cual se estrello fuertemente.  
  
"¡¡Trowa!!, debemos ayudarlo" dijo Quatre.  
  
"luego, nuestro enemigo esta enfrente" dijo Zechs.  
  
"están listos para morir" dijo Akane apuntando de nuevo, pero algo la hizo caer.  
  
"¡¡Tu!!" dijo ella furiosa.  
  
"a mi no me vencen tan fácil" dijo Trowa.  
  
"¡¡ahora, es el momento" dijo Zechs abalanzándose sobre el Gundam caído.  
  
"¡¡Quatre, atrápalo" dijo Zechs tirándole el arco.  
  
"¡¡quítate gusano!!" grito Akane sujetando al mobile suit de Zechs y luego lo aventó contra el suelo, haciendo que se destruyeran las piernas.  
  
"todo depende de mi, no les fallare amigos" dijo Quatre apuntando con el arco al Gundam de Akane.  
  
"no seas tonto, esa no es mi única arma" dijo ella sacando el rifle.  
  
En la batalla de Anna, Noin fue derrotada y Wufei y Duo ya no soportarían mas.  
  
"vamos, ¿eso es todo?" dijo Anna irónicamente tirando de nuevo su boomerang  
  
"¡¡¿qué podemos hacer?!!" dijo Duo furioso.  
  
"tengo un plan, pero debes hacer lo que yo te diga" dijo Wufei.  
  
"pero de que se trata" dijo Duo.  
  
"no importa, solo ve y colócate frente al otro Gundam" dijo Wufei y luego se fue.  
  
"pero Wufei espera, ¿cielos porque será que nadie me escucha?" dijo Duo frustrado rascándose la cabeza.  
  
"que es lo que intentan hacer, bueno no importa los matare a todo" dijo Anna lanzando de nuevo el boomerang hacia donde se encontraba el mobile suit de Duo, pero ella no se había dado cuenta que se encontraba delante del Gundam de Akane.  
  
"¡¡oh no, Akaneeee!!" grito Anna, pero fue muy tarde. Duo lo había esquivado pero Akane no tuvo tanta suerte y el boomerang le partió el brazo que sostenía el arma  
  
"¡¡AHORAAA!!" grito Quatre, para luego lanzar una flecha contra Akane, el cual dio en el blanco atravesando su Gundam.  
  
"¡¡NOOO, HERMANAAAA!!" grito Anna.  
  
El Gundam de Akane exploto en mil pedazos (por decirlo así) sin dejar rastos de vida.  
  
"¡¡eso es!!" dijo Duo.  
  
"ahora solo nos falta acabar con el otro" dijo Wufei con una sonrisa.  
  
"como....como se atrevieron...ustedes..yo jamás se los perdonare, escucharon ..JAMAS SE LOS PERDONAREEEEE" grito Anna abalanzándose contra Quatre, estaba furiosa y unas lagrimas le manchaban el rostro.  
  
"¡¡Quatre, cuidado!!" dijo Duo.  
  
"no te acerques" dijo Quatre disparando otro flechazo, el cual dio en uno de los brazos del Gundam pero eso no le importo a Anna, la cual estaba cegada por la furia.  
  
"no te lo perdonare, MUERE" grito Anna propinado un golpe a mobile suit de Quatre, para luego caer estrepitosamente contra el suelo.  
  
"¡¿quién sigue?!" dijo Anna muy furiosa, de repente un golpe la distrajo y al fijarse se dio cuenta que los dos mobile suit restantes tenían los rifles.  
  
"ahora será mejor que te rindas, a menos que quieras visitar a tu creador" dijo Duo con una sonrisa apuntando a Anna.  
  
"yo nunca me rendiré, ¡¡NUNCA!!" grito ella volando a toda velocidad.  
  
Los dos mobile suit dispararon, pero Anna los esquivo no sin antes recibir unos daños terribles.  
  
"tomen esto" grito ella y partió el mobile suit de Duo en dos con el boomerang y luego agarro el de Wufei y le arranco ambos brazos y lo lanzo contra el de Duo.  
  
"eso les enseñara" dijo ella. Y luego escuchó una explosión proveniente de la batalla de Heero y Todd.  
  
"¡¡hermano!!" dijo Anna y luego voló a toda velocidad a donde él se encontraba.  
  
En la otra batalla, Todd y Heero estaban en igual condiciones, atacaban con los sables y retenían otros, se disparaban repetidamente y Heero logró aventajarse, ya que logro quitarle la espada y le había arrancado uno de los brazos.  
  
"ni creas que me dejare vencer" dijo Todd furioso, para luego sacar el rifle.   
  
Disparó varias veces pero el Gundam de Heero era muy veloz gracias al nuevo sistema que le incorporo.  
  
"demonios, es muy velos" dijo Todd tratando de seguir con la mira a Heero.  
  
"¡¡acabare contigo!!" dijo Heero disparándole con su rifle el cual dio en el blanco y derribo al Gundam. Pero algo lo golpeo por detrás.  
  
"¡no permitiré que lastimes a mi hermano!" dijo Anna quitándole el rifle, luego de eso empezó un batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, y aunque el Gundam de Anna estuviera mas dañado no se rendía. De repente se escucho un trasbordador salir de la base.  
  
"ese debe ser el tal Olaf" dijo Heero apuntando su rifle hacia el trasbordador, para luego disparar, pero Anna se interpuso y pudo escapar.  
  
"no lo harás" dijo ella propinándole un golpe.  
  
"no estorbes" dijo Heero atravesando el Gundam de ella con su sable.  
  
"no..no puedo ser derrotada" dijo ella y luego cayo fuertemente.  
  
Heero se dirigió rápidamente para destruir el trasbordador, pero un mensaje lo detuvo.  
  
"Heero Yui, como puedes ver la viceministra esta conmigo, no creo que sea buena idea atacarme" dijo Olaf sosteniendo un arma en la cabeza de Relena.  
  
"Heero, no lo escuches, derríbalo" dijo ella tratando de safarse de Olaf.  
  
Heero lo miro fijamente y luego destruyó una de la alas traseras haciendo que se precipitara a tierra.  
  
"chico estúpido, nos quiere matar a todos" dijo Olaf sosteniéndose de una de las sillas.  
  
Luego el Gundam de Heero sostuvo al trasbordador por la parte delantera y trataba de detenerlo, a pocos metros de llegar a tierra lo logro detener, después bajó del Gundam para entrar en la nave.  
  
"¿Relena?" dijo él buscándola por todos lados, pero era muy difícil ver porque había mucho humo, de repente escucho un fuerte disparo y sintió un fuerte dolor en le brazo derecho, cuando miro hacia donde había venido el ruido observo a Olaf con un arma en la mano.  
  
"hasta aquí llegaste Heero Yui" dijo él dispuesto a dar un segundo disparo.  
  
Entonces algo lo golpeo por atrás con un extintor, Olaf callo al suelo inconsciente.  
  
"¡¡Heero!! ¿te encuentras bien?" dijo Relena soltando el objeto y apresurándose a donde se encontraba él.  
  
"si, ¿y tu?" pregunto él mirando una herida que tenia ella en la cabeza.  
  
"no es nada, ven te ayudaré" dijo ella ayudándolo a levantarse.  
  
Cuando salieron se encontraron con los demás.  
  
"¡¡se encuentran bien!!" dijo Noin preocupada a verlos en ese estado.  
  
"tranquila Noin, estamos bien" dijo Relena.  
  
"bueno los vencimos" dijo Duo estirándose.  
  
"si, lo logramos" dijo Quatre con una sonrisa.  
  
"¿y que hacemos con el?" dijo Trowa señalando a Olaf el cual estaba inconsciente.  
  
"será castigado como merece" dijo Zechs levantándolo con una expresión de desprecio total.  
  
Luego de esto todos se retiraron al cuartel a descansar. Pero entre las ruinas de la base enemiga una figura caminaba algo agotada.  
  
"he sobrevivido, pero a que precio, mis hermanos ya no están conmigo ahora no tengo porque vivir" dijo Anna sentándose en el suelo a punto de echarse a llorar.  
  
"¿por qué lloras, eso no es bueno?" dijo una voz femenina detrás de ella.  
  
"¡¡HERMANOS!!" dijo Anna abrazándolos afanosamente y rompiendo a llorar.  
  
"tranquila pequeña, ya estamos aquí" dijo Todd el cual estaba algo incomodo por la actitud de su hermana menor.  
  
"pensé que no los volvería a ver" dijo Anna abrazándolos mas fuertemente.  
  
"es muy lindo, pero ya suéltanos que nos ahogas" dijo Todd que se estaba poniendo azul.  
  
"díganme ¿qué es lo que haremos ahora? El líder fue derrotado" dijo Akane impasible.  
  
En ese momento Anna miro Todd el cual miro a Akane y ella miro a Anna, y así por un buen rato hasta que los tres se sentaron en el suelo de brazos cruzados y se pusieron a pensar.  
  
"será muy difícil encontrar algo que hacer, nosotros solo sabemos luchar y ahora es un tiempo de paz" dijo Akane tranquilamente.  
  
"es cierto, que momento de haber paz" dijo Todd irónicamente.  
  
"esperen, eso es" dijo Anna dando un golpe en su otra mano, los demás la miraron interesados "tengo una excelente idea" dijo ella picando un ojo. Ellos solo pestañaron extrañados.  
  
Paso una semana y todo había vuelto a la normalidad, Relena y Quatre se encargaban de explicar a los lideres mundiales y los de las colonias lo sucedido, diciéndoles que no se preocuparan y que eso quedo en manos de los Preventores, aunque ocultaron la verdadera identidad de Olaf Neumann y los pilotos, ya que no querían que se armara un gran dilema. Los Gundams negros fueron destruidos y sus pilotos nunca fueron encontrados, según se decía murieron en el ataque pero nunca se sabe. Y después de asegurarles muchas veces que no había sucedido nada pudieron dar por terminada la reunión. Todos los Preventores estaban reconstruyendo la base, el Gundam wing zero galaxy se lo llevaron Duo y Quatre con la intención de destruirlo y Relena siguió con la intención de restaurar el proyecto espacial Terra. 


	13. Cap12: Un día de celebraciones

Capitulo XII  
Día de celebración  
  
Luego de una tiempo, Relena decidió que era hora de celebrar el triunfo de los pilotos y por lo tanto invito a todos ellos a un día de campo, al cual todos fueron (incluido Wufei, porque lo obligaron :P), pero ella les tendría mas de una sorpresa inesperada ^_^.  
  
"¡no se porque demonios vine!" gritó Wufei en el auto al cual Duo lo trajo a rastras.  
  
"Oh vamos Wufei, solo queremos divertirnos, no lo arruines" dijo Duo sin dejar sonreír ya que la idea del día de campo le parecía grandiosa.  
  
Duo detuvo el auto en una pequeña tienda para recoger a alguien.  
  
"Hola Duo, ¿listo para el día de campo?" dijo Hilde montándose en el auto cargando una bolsa de manzanas rojas.  
  
"¡Duo! ¿¡para eso te desviaste tanto del camino!?" dijo Wufei al ver donde se habían detenido, para luego ver a Hilde que entraba en el auto "¡y tan solo para recoger a una mujer!" dijo visiblemente molesto.  
  
_ "Duo, no me agrada nada tu amiguito" dijo Hilde al escuchar el comentario de Wufei.  
  
"¡además estas conduciendo como un maniaco! NOS VAS A MATAR" grito Wufei totalmente crispado.  
  
"hay Wufei no te preocupes" dijo Duo mientras volvía al carril correcto de la carretera.  
  
Al llegar al lugar acordado, todos estaban reunidos allí esperando al resto.  
  
"hola amigos que bueno que vinieron" saludó Quatre al ver a Duo, Wufei y Hilde acercarse.  
  
"¡hola Quatre!" saludó Duo alegremente con la mano al igual que Hilde.  
  
"hola" dijo Wufei secamente, inmediatamente empezó a pensar "debe haber una manera de salir de aquí" mirando de un lado a otro.  
  
"solo falta Relena, dijo que iba por unas persona" dijo Heero seriamente con brazos cruzados.  
  
"entonces empecemos sin ella" dijo Duo "me muero de hambre" dijo él con cara de circunstancia.  
  
"tienes razón, eh Wufei ¿adonde vas?" pregunto Quatre algo extrañado al ver a Wufei alejarse sigilosamente.  
  
"no nada, solo voy al baño" dijo él sin voltear la mirada y con muchas gotitas de sudor.  
  
"¡¡Wufei ni creas que te vamos a creer eso, te conocemos muy bien!!" dijo Duo con una sonrisa y expresión de maldad.  
  
Se miraron por un buen rato y de repente Wufei salió a la carrera.  
  
"¡¡no lo harás!!" dijo Duo tirandole una piedra que encontró en el suelo.  
  
"¡¡AAAAAAAH!!" grito Wufei al estrellar su cara en el suelo.  
  
"no señor, tu te quedas" dijo Duo amarándolo fuertemente con una cuerda que no se sabe donde la saco.  
  
"¡¡CON UN DEMONIO DUO SUÉLTAME!!" gritaba él hecho una fiera.  
  
Los demás solo los veían con una gotanic en la cabeza ^_^U.  
  
"¿qué es ese escándalo?" dijo una voz detrás de ellos.  
  
"señorita Noin, Zechs, que bueno es verlos por aquí" dijo Quatre con su ya típica sonrisa.  
  
"buenos días Quatre, hola a todos" dijo Noin sonriente, Zechs solo hizo un gesto con la mano.  
  
"íbamos a sentarnos cuando llegaron" dijo Duo sonriente arrastrando a Wufei el cual forcejeaba con las cuerdas.  
  
"entonces vayamos, Relena no debe tardar" dijo Zechs buscando una mesa en el parque (estaban en un parque o una plaza de recreo como la quieran llamar).  
  
En ese momento llegaron dos personas más.  
  
"Sally, Lady Une, que bueno que vinieron" dijo Noin sonriendo al verlas.  
  
"siéntense por favor" dijo Quatre señalando las sillas.  
  
"Oh hola Wufei ¿como estas?" saludó Sally cuando vio a Wufei.  
  
"como crees" dijo Wufei sarcásticamente.  
  
Cuando todos estaban ya sentados (Wufei aun estaba amarrado para mayor seguridad) cada uno saco lo que habían traído para comer (como es un día de campo, cada uno debe traer algo para compartir con los demás), el primero fue Duo que trajo una botella de zake.  
  
_"Duo se suponía que traerías algo para comer" dijo Heero hablando por primera vez, mirándolo con expresión de negación.  
  
"vamos, vamos, todos sabemos que es una celebración, ¿que es una celebración sin licor?" dijo Duo rascándose la cabeza y aparentando dejadez. ^^U.  
  
"ejem, bueno yo traje algunas manzanas, son mis favoritas ^_^" dijo Hilde colocando un gran bolsa en la mesa.  
  
Luego le toco a Trowa, él trajo la sopa de Catherine (él y su sopa :P)  
  
"Oh no, tendré que probar esa horrible sopa otra ves" dijo Wufei amargado.  
  
"¡¡cállate!!" dijo Trowa arrojándole un vaso que le dio de lleno en la cabeza.  
  
La siguiente era Noin, la cual trajo un pie de cereza. (que rico ^^)  
  
"espero que les guste" dijo Noin con una sonrisa.  
  
Luego fue el turno de Heero que trajo...bueno trajo...algo extraño.  
  
"Heero, ¿qué es eso?" dijo Duo algo asqueado.  
  
" se llama sushi" dijo él simplemente.  
  
"¡¿pescado crudo?!" dijo Duo que estaba azul.  
  
"pues a mi me gusta" dijo Heero mirándolo ceñudo "si no te gusta no te lo comas" dijo apartándole la caja.  
  
"que carácter" dijo Duo entre dientes.  
  
Quatre había traído tanta comida, que era capas de alimentar a un ejercito entero.  
  
"con esto será suficiente" dijo Quatre satisfecho consigo mismo.  
  
"por lo menos sabemos que no nos faltara comida" dijo Duo mirando tanta comida que se le salía la babita.  
  
"¿y tu Wufei, no trajiste nada?" dijo Quatre dubitativo.  
  
"yo ni siquiera quería venir" dijo él tratando de quitarse las cuerdas.  
  
"no seas aguafiestas" dijo Duo de brazos cruzados.  
  
Era el turno De Sally y Lady Une.  
  
"bueno, yo traje unas ricas tortas de arroz" dijo Sally Po colocándolas en la mesa.  
  
"yo traje chocolate caliente, el favorito de mi señor Treize" dijo Lady Une iluminada viendo corazoncitos alrededor.  
  
Todos se arrimaron un poco hacia atrás algo asustados, y en ese preciso momento llega Relena acompañada de tres personas.  
  
"disculpen la tardanza" dijo ella colocando en la mesa una envase con algunos emparedados.  
  
"AAAAAAAH" gritó Duo señalando a las tres personas detrás de ella "FANTASMAS" gritó escondiéndose detrás de Hilde. u_uU  
  
"¿a quien le estas llamando fantasma?" dijo una de las figuras mostrando un par de colmillos.  
  
"pero si son los tres pilotos de los Gundams" dijo Quatre asombrado "pensábamos que habían muerto" dijo él.  
  
"pues ya ves que no" dijo Anna de mala gana.  
  
"¿qué hacen aquí?" dijo Heero algo incomodo.  
  
"Relena nos invito" dijo Akane sin expresión alguna.  
  
"es cierto, es que pensé que deberíamos celebrar su nuevo trabajo" dijo Relena sonriente.  
  
"¿su nuevo trabajo?" dijo Wufei mirándolos.  
  
"así es, ellos ahora son Preventores" dijo Noin tranquilamente.  
  
Todos se quedaron de piedra mirando a los tres chicos.  
  
"¡¡POR QUE NOS MIRAN ASÍ, PARA SU INFORMACIÓN LAS PERSONAS CAMBIAN!!" dijo Anna furiosa.  
  
"la verdad ella nos obligo" dijo Todd señalando a su hermana menor.  
  
"¿cómo dices hermano?" dijo Anna mirándolo con la vena de la sien marcada en el puño.  
  
"no nada, nada, solo que es un lindo día, jejejeje" dijo él sudando frío.  
  
"HEY LES DIJE QUE NO NOS MIRARAN" dijo Anna dándose la vuelta y estrechando los ojos.  
  
Inmediatamente todos miraron nerviosamente a otro lado.  
  
"es cierto las personas cambian" dijo Quatre amablemente.  
  
"es verdad, ¿no lo crees Zechs?" dijo Duo picaramente mirando a Zechs de reojo.  
  
Zechs solo lo miró con expresión de "cállate"  
  
"así esta mejor, tengan, también trajimos algo" dijo Anna con una sonrisa colocando en la mesa una bolsa de galletas.  
  
"apuesto que esta niña loca las envenenó" dijo Wufei quien desconfiaba totalmente de los recién llegados.  
  
"¡que dijiste!" dijo Anna mirándolo furiosamente con los ojos en blanco y con un aura roja. "tu serás el primero en probarlas" dijo ella metiendole muchas galletas a la ves en la boca.  
  
"¡come, come, come!" decía ella mientras Wufei se estaba ahogando.  
  
Los demás miraban la escena con un gotanic.  
  
"eee..a comer" dijo Relena cambiando de tema.  
  
"¡gracias por la comida!" dijeron y empezaron a comer.  
  
Trowa comía tranquilamente igual que Akane (los cuales no intercambiaban palabra alguna), Noin y Zechs hablaban animadamente mientras comían un buen pedazo de pie, Quatre entabló una conversación con Todd y Quatre le explicaba algunos consejos sobre los cuidados del Gundam (que lindo!! ^_^), Lady Une y Sally Po conversaban sobre los viejos tiempos y de vez en cuando soltaban alguna carcajada, Heero se concentraba para explicarle a Relena como usar los palitos japoneses para comer sushi, a Relena no le gustaba mucho la idea de comer pescado crudo, pero por agradar a Heero lo intentaría, Duo no dejaba de arrojarle pequeños trozos de comida a Wufei para molestarlo, el cual de vez en cuando estallaba en una furia incontenible tratando de alcanzar por todos los medios a Duo, hasta que al final estrelló su cara en el plato de comida, Hilde trataba de tranquilizar las ocurrencias de Duo porque ya empezaba a meter mucha bulla, pero Anna no lo soportó más y le lanzó un buen puñado de comida que le dio de lleno en la cara. Después de esto estalló una gran batalla entre ambos que ni Quatre ni Hilde pudieron detener, por lo cual todos tuvieron que abandonar la mesa.  
Luego pasaron unas horas, y cada quien se puso a hacer lo que mas querían, Zechs y Noin, con Sally y Lady Une, se sentaron en el césped tomando tranquilamente una taza de té. Trowa y Akane como compartían algunos gustos se sentaron a "hablar" sobre la personalidad que pueden llegar a tener algunos animales, Relena y Heero estaban debajo de un árbol, ella leía un libro de detectives y Heero miraba con mucho interés por enzima de su hombro, y repetía constantemente que estaba seguro que el asesino era un tal señor Hugo, a Wufei lo habían llevado a la sombra de un árbol, y se había quedado dormido (pobre Wufei con razón no le gusta salir con nadie XDDD), Quatre, Hilde y Todd miraban la nueva riña que sostenía Duo y Anna para saber quien se comía la ultima hamburguesa.  
  
"eso es mio, mio, mio ,mio, mio" dijo Anna tratando de agarrar la hamburguesa que quedaba en la parrilla.  
  
"no te lo permitiré, eso es mioooooooo" dijo Duo lanzándose al ataque.  
  
"oye Duo" dijo Todd interrumpiendo la discusión.  
  
"no te metas" dijo Duo mientras trataba de alcanzar la hamburguesa.  
  
"pero Duo..." volvió a decir Todd.  
  
"¡que es lo que quieres!" dijo Duo de mal talante.  
  
"es tu cabello, mira" dijo señalando su cabeza.  
  
"pero que..."dijo Duo mirando hacia arriba "aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"gritó para luego salir corriendo agitando los brazos como si quisiera volar "mi pelo, mi pelo, mi pelo, ME QUEMOOOOOO" gritaba por todas partes.  
  
El escándalo había despertado a Wufei el cual se reía con ganas.  
  
"tírate al suelo y rueda, tírate al suelo y rueeeeda" gritaba Hilde mientras corría tras él.  
  
De repente y de la nada apareció Heero al rescate y le arrojó un gran balde de agua, en el fondo se veía a Anna comiendo triunfante la ultima hamburguesa. Luego de este pequeño incidente, apareció Relena la cual tenia en la mano una gran caja.  
  
"¿qué tal si jugamos a algo?" preguntó Relena con una sonrisa.  
  
"¿qué juego trajiste?"preguntó un Duo mojado y con parte de su pelo chamuscado, pero muy interesado.  
  
"¡Twister!" respondió ella entusiasmada "es muy divertido, y servirá para integrarnos más"  
  
Todos decidieron jugar ya que Relena era muy persuasiva, los mas adultos se sentaron sobre la grama un poco alejados para observar la escena que prometía ser interesante. Hilde y Relena eran las encargadas de girar la rueda y dividieron el grupo en dos, en el grupo A se encontraban Heero, Duo, Wufei y Trowa, y en el grupo B se encontraban Todd, Anna, Quatre y Akane. Ya todo estaba dispuesto así que el juego empezó.  
  
"pie derecho rojo" anunció Hilde.  
  
Todos cumplieron la orden, a excepción de Wufei que al estar completamente atado que cayó pesadamente al suelo, rodando como un saco de papas colina abajo, solamente se escucho un lamento cuando llego al pie de la colina "natakuuuuu" , luego de esto todos miraron a Sally.  
  
"si, ya entendí" dijo ella levantándose. "¡¡Wufei, espera!!" dijo al ver que Wufei seguía rodando.  
  
"¡Wufei, eres un perdedoooooor!" grito Duo molesto al ver que uno de los de su equipo había caído tan rápidamente.  
  
"bueno, sigamos el juego" dijo Hilde con una gotita.  
  
El siguiente en caer fue Quatre, al cual no se le daba muy bien este tipo de juego, y al verse en un enredo entre sus manos y sus pies, cayo al suelo de lado todo enrollado (que bello =^^=), en ese momento estaban empatados y la cosa se puso muy reñida ya que ninguno se disponía a rendirse, a excepción de Trowa y Akane que se cansaron del juego y decidieron ir a tomar algo.  
  
"¡¡Trowa vuelve aquí!!" gritó Duo molesto al verlo levantarse.  
  
"¡¡Akane, que demonios estas haciendo!!" gritó Anna con la vena de la sien marcada.  
  
"ya me aburrí, voy por algo para tomar" dijo Akane alejándose.  
  
"hay que ver" dijo Duo mas calmado.  
  
"pie izquierdo amarillo" dijo Hilde.  
  
El juego se había tornado un poco agresivo entre Duo y Anna, los cuales trataban por todos los medios hacer que el otro cayera.  
  
"¡¡quítate, es mi circulo, quítate!!" dijo Anna mostrando sus colmillos.  
  
"¡¡búscate otro, yo llegué primero!!" dijo Duo tratando de empujarla.  
  
Ambos se empujaban mutuamente, hasta que Anna jalo la trenza de Duo (un grave error).  
  
"¡¡HAS INVOCADO EL PODER DE SHINIGAMI!!" grito Duo hecho una furia.  
  
Y él no perdió la oportunidad de tomarla también por el pelo y ambos forcejearon tanto que terminaron perdiendo el equilibrio, cayendo ambos enredados completamente, con ojos de caracolitos @_@. En este momento ya no era un simple juego, se había convertido en un duelo entre Heero y Todd, y ambos consideraban que había que obtener la victoria a toda costa y se lanzaban tales miradas de furia que echaban chispas.  
  
"ya no tienes el Jager para que te ayude" dijo Todd con mirada muy seria.  
  
"eso ya lo veremos" respondió él lanzándole una mirada de intenso odio.   
  
Ambos se habían tomado el juego muy en serio, ya que lo veían como otra oportunidad para probar sus habilidades.  
  
"mano izquierda verde" dijo Relena.  
  
Las palabras resonaron lentamente en la cabeza de ambos, la tensión era tal que se podía cortar con un cuchillo, la menor equivocación y seria el fin.  
  
"¡¡vamos, hermanooooo!!" animaba Anna afanosamente agitando dos abanicos de papel.  
  
"¡¡vamos Heero, hombre has un esfuerzo!!" animaba Duo con un altavoz.  
  
Pero algo no habían calculado, tanto esfuerzo los había hecho sudar y al posar la mano sobre la manta, resbalaron cayendo de largo a largo con los brazos extendidos.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOO" gritaron Anna y Duo en unísono.  
  
"equipo A y B, empatados" anunciaron alegremente Relena y Hilde, levantando unas banderitas con las respectivas letras de los equipos y Quatre lanzando papelitos de colores.  
  
Heero y Todd se levantaron totalmente cubiertos de papelitos y sin expresión alguna, a diferencia de Duo y Anna que estaban en Shock. Después de haberse calmado todos se dirigieron a una manta que tenían bajo un árbol, con la intención de tomar algo caliente porque empezaba a hacer frío. Todos tomaban una gran tasa de chocolate caliente preparado por Sally, Noin y Lady Une, pero Duo no estaba muy conforme con la bebida y busco entre las cosas la botella que había traído y mientras todos conversaban alegremente, Duo rodaba por el suelo forcejeando con la botella.  
  
"el eterno forcejeo" dijo Anna tomando un sorbo de su chocolate.  
  
"si crees que es tan sencillo, pues hazlo tu" dijo Duo sin dejar de forcejear con la botella.  
  
"por supuesto que no, yo soy una linda dama" dijo Anna indiferente.  
  
"¿una dama, y linda? Solo en tus sueños" se burló Duo.  
  
"¡¡atrévete a hacer otro comentario!!" dijo Anna crispada.  
  
"Heero, inténtalo tu" dijo Duo ignorando totalmente a Anna (la cual se enojo mas) y entregándole la botella.  
  
Heero observo la botella meditando un instante.  
  
"misión aceptada" dijo él seriamente como si del destino se tratara y saco un arma de no se sabe donde, coloco la susodicha botella en el suelo y dijo en un susurro "acabaré contigo" .   
  
"¡¡NOOOOOO HEEEEEEEEROOOOO!!" gritó Duo, pero era demasiado tarde el disparo hizo que la botella explotara y baño a todos (bueno imagínense, la botella estaba muy batida y por lo tanto se hizo un desastre total :P)   
  
"¡¡SERAS BESTIA, MIRA LO QUE HICISTE!!" gritó Anna encolerizada.  
  
Heero solo la miro seriamente, los demás estaban en Shock momentáneo.  
  
"¡¡TE MATARE!!" grito ella tirandosele enzima, pero Todd la sostuvo a tiempo.  
  
"¡¡SUELTAME HERMANO, LE ARRANCARE EL CORAZON CON UNA CUCHARA, LO JUROOOOO!!" gritaba ella tratando se safarse de los brazos de Todd.  
  
Todos miraban la escena y como vieron que había peligro en el aire decidieron que era momento de retirarse.   
  
"vamos Heero, creo que es mejor irse" dijo Relena empujando a Heero que no entendía nada.  
  
Todos se metieron apresurados en el gran auto de Relena, ya que Anna había empezado a arrojar rocas.  
  
"¡¡Zechs aceleraaaaa!!" gritó Duo viendo que ella se acercaba.  
  
El auto salió a toda velocidad y para alivio de todos la habían dejado muy lejos.  
  
"bueno, los dejare a todos en sus respectivas casas" dijo Zechs.  
  
Luego de haber dejado a todos, solo quedaron Relena y Heero.  
  
"¿a dónde te llevamos?" preguntó Relena.  
  
"déjenme donde sea" dijo Heero tranquilamente.  
  
"¿pero no tienes a donde llegar?" preguntó con curiosidad.  
  
"no tengo a nadie que espere mi regreso" dijo él de brazos cruzados.  
  
"si quieres te puedes quedar en mi casa, Noin también vive con nosotros" dijo Relena sonriente tendiéndole una mano.  
  
Heero se la quedo mirando un momento, y al final acepto agradecido tomándola de la mano. Y así todos fueron felices y comieron perdices!!! ^_^.  
  
"¡¡esperen un momento!!" dijo Duo levantándose de repente de la cama algo sorprendido "creo que olvide algo, mmmmm bueno después lo recordare" dijo él sin darle mucha importancia para luego volver a dormir.  
  
En el parque una figura se arrastraba por el suelo.  
  
"¡¡AYÚDENME, NECECITO AYUDA, ALGUIEN, DEMONIOS!!" gritaba Wufei a voces crispado de la rabia "¡¡DUO, PEDAZO DE IMBECIL, TE OLVIDASTE DE MI, TE JURO POR NATAKU QUE ME LAS PAGARAS!!"   
  
El fin, al fin, por fin. ^^  
  
NOTAS DE LAS AUTORAS: por fin hemos terminado el fanfic, ¡ALELUYA! Sabemos que el cambio drástico de aventura a humor queda un poco extraño, pero ¡por dios pónganse en nuestro lugar! Estuvimos mucho tiempo para hacerlo y necesitábamos motivación ¡además que mejor para un final que una pequeña risita ^^!Y queremos dedicárselo a una amiga muy especial que siempre nos dio animo para terminarlo ¡¡Eve-chan!!, también queremos agradecer a la autora de "caiga quien caiga" ya que sus constantes apoyos nos ayudaron a seguir adelante, también agradecer que hayan gastado algo de su tiempo para leer nuestro humilde fanfic. Por favor si tienes tiempo queremos escuchar tus sugerencias, criticas, amenazas a muerte, cheques, pueden hacerlo a esta dirección elerosita@hotmail.com, nos encantaría escuchar su opinión por muy mala que sea ^^U.¡¡ Que shinigami los proteja!!. 


End file.
